Fratello, are you a virgin?
by MelanieVimpula
Summary: On one pretty day Feliciano can't hold himself back anymore and decides to make his brother as his own and to love him, in a way or another... Contains Yandere/Seme!Feliciano, incest, humiliation and a violent rape.
1. Are you a virgin?

Hello~ It's my first fanfic I'm submitting here~ But no, it's not my first fanfic so you don't need to be gentle with me like Feli isn't with Lovi~ So I'll let you enjoy the first part of this "little" Itacest story~

WARNING! This story contains incest, violence, Yandere/Seme!Feliciano, rape/non-con and humiliation!  
>If you don't like that, go and read something sweet and fluffy, please!<p>

* * *

><p>The hit landed hard on Lovino's cheek, an inch to right and his nose would be probably broken now. The force of the hit threw him backwards against the wall. Feliciano made his move quickly, he dashed forwards and smashed his elbow in Lovi's solar plexus, making him to collapse right away. A pained groan escaped from Lovi's lips as he fell on the floor, back sliding along the wall. He sat there, not being able to move and dodge the next attack. Feli dropped himself between Lovi's legs and finished his work by landing hard punches on Lovi's upper arms, hitting the big muscles, making it almost impossible for Lovi to move his arms. They both stayed still, catching their breaths. How did they get in this situation in the first place? It had all started from a small argue about something pretty much meaningless. After yelling and some slaps it had turned into an actual fist fight. Lovino found out pretty quickly that his brother was physically a lot stronger than him, he couldn't land even a hit on him. If he had a strategy he even might have won, but Feli took advantage of Lovi's confusion and didn't let him to stop and think at all. That's how Lovi ended up on the floor all bruised up and body sore.<p>

They both panted heavily. Suddenly Feli chuckled and wiped sweat off his upper lip.

-"Hah~ Seems like... I won... ve~?" He lifted himself to sit on his knees, looking at Lovi with a smirk. Lovi had barely energy to move, he still tried to catch his frantic breath. Slowly he looked up at Feli and hissed with a hateful tone.

-"Tch.. S-seems like you did... O-oh god, my whole body hurts..." He glared accusingly up at Feli, who just smiled back at him. Feliciano brought his hand up to caress his brother's bruised up cheek. Lovi flinched at the sudden touch, a whimper escaping from his bruised lips, afraid that Feli would hit him again.

-"Ve~ Fratello's so cute even when he's all beaten up~ Actually, that's when he's the cutest of all~" Feli giggled, lifting Lovi on his lap. Lovi didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wall. Suddenly Feli giggled and asked with an innocent tone:

-"Fratello, are you a virgin~?" Lovi's eyes snapped wide open and a bright blush spread over his cheeks.

-"W-WHAT THE FUCK! W-what kind of question is that!" Lovi yelled at him, looking very confused and wary.

-"Calm down, I just wanna know...~ Tell me, fratello~" Feli murmured, pressing his finger hard on the bruise on Lovi's cheek, making him to flinch and groan.

-"O-Ouch! S-Stop that! Yes I am, happy! Couldn't you just fucking leave me alone now!" Lovi growled and turned his head away, pouting slightly as the scarlet blush decorated his cheeks.

-"H-huh? Not even Antonio-?" Feli started, but was cut off by Lovi's shouting.

-"Never! I'll never let that jerk that close to me! I truly hate him!" Feli settled to a thoughtful nod before smiling deviously.

-"Hey... Winners usually get a prize, don't they...~?" Lovi lifted his face and blinked, staring at Feli with a confused face.

Feli leaned his face closer to Lovi's and whispered:

-"As my prize I want fratello's virginity~"

Lovi's eyes widened in shock and he tensed up, breathing turning frantic once again.

-"...Y-You got to be fucking kidding me, Felici-!" He was cut off by Feli's soft lips pressing on his, kissing him demandingly. Lovi pressed his lips tightly shut as he felt Feliciano poking them with his tongue, he wouldn't let him inside. Lovi turned his head abruptly to the side, escaping from the kiss. He was gasping in shock, trying hard to figure out what the hell was going on. As soon as Feli leaned close again, he started to struggle desperately to get off his brother's lap and shout.

-"T-This is sick! You bastard, let me go right fucking NOW!" His struggling was no use, he was trapped tightly between the wall and Feli's strong body. Feli kept Lovi's hands pinned to the wall, chuckling softly.

-"Oh~? Doesn't fratello want me~? Such a shame... But I don't care. Fratello will get all of me, no matter does he like it or not. And after all a bit of resisting makes it only more delicious...~" He murmured, letting go of Lovi's wrist and instead gently cupping his cheek, turning his head towards his. Lovi's hazel-green eyes were full of fear and his teeth clattered.

-"Feli... P-Please, don't do it... I-I don't want to..." He whimpered quietly with a shaking voice. Feli just giggled and tried to kiss Lovi again, the latter turning his head away to avert the kiss. Feli frowned and sighed, moving his hand on the back of Lovi's head and taking a tight grip of his hair, forcing him to be face to face with him. Lovi shuddered, the rough gesture eliciting small tears in the corners of his eyes. The tears fell down his cheeks as Feli pressed his lips against his again, with more force this time. He ran his tongue along Lovi's lower lip while murmuring softly.

-"Come on, Lovi...~ Part your lips, let me in...~" He gave small, soft kisses on Lovi's lips and continued.

-"It would be such a shame to bruise you up any more than this... If you resist too much, I'll just become rougher with you...~"

Lovi shivered and hesitated a bit before lightly parting his lips, letting out pained whimpers. Feli smirked triumphantly.

-"I'm glad fratello understood his position here...~" He whispered before capturing Lovi's lips in his owns and sliding his tongue in between his parted lips. Lovi shuddered and mumbled a slight protest as Feli entered his mouth. Feli tangoed his tongue harshly with Lovi's, nipping on his lips quite roughly. After a moment of the forceful kiss Feli pulled back and licked his lips.

-"Fratello's so delicious~! His taste only makes me crave for more...~" Feli chuckled and crushed their lips back together by pulling on Lovi's hair. A little fear and pain filled whimper escaped from Lovi's lips as Feli kissed him a bit harder than before. He was too afraid to resist, he couldn't even imagine what Feli would do if he'd bite him.

Feli stole few deep kisses more before he was satisfied. He let go of Lovi's hair, who let out a shivering but relieved sigh. Though that sigh turned into a sharp, shocked gasp as Feli took a grip of the collar of his shirt and tore it violently open.

-"N-No! Stop it! Y-You're really not going to rape me, a-are you!" Lovi shrieked, shuddering as Feli tore off more of his shirt.

-"Tch. What kind of question is that? I clearly told you what I was going to do, take fratello's virginity and that's what I'll do." Feliciano chuckled while tearing off a fine stripe of Lovi's sleeve.

-"L-Listen... If this is a-about the lack of affection I-I'm giving to you, I can change! J-Just please, I don't want this!" Lovi cried out with a pleading look in his hazel-green eyes. Feli let out a cold laugh.

-"You? Change! Don't make me laugh! And after all, It's not that, I'm doing this out of pure lust for you..." Feli hissed and buried his face in Lovi's neck. A little, shuddering moan escaped from Lovi's lips as Feli licked on his neck. The moan turned quickly into a surprised yelp when Feli instead bit and sucked on his neck, leaving a black and blue bruise on it.

-"Try and explain this to your dear Antonio..." Feli hissed before sucking another bruise on Lovi's neck.

-"I-I hate that bastard, I have NOTHING to explain to him!" Lovi yelled and tried to struggle off Feli's hold again, gasping and falling limp with a mad blush as he felt the bulge against his ass. Feli chuckled and rubbed himself against Lovi, causing him to blush even redder than he already was.

-"Do you feel how hard you've made me~? I can't wait to get inside fratello...~" Feli murmured, running his hand up Lovi's inner thigh, making him to shudder and tear up again.

-"Oh... Do I disgust you that much...?" Feli asked with a little sad tone in his voice. Lovi glared furiously at him, though a tiniest glint of fear could be seen from his eyes. The small tears glistened in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill on his cheeks at any moment even though he tried to act tougher than he actually was.

-"Yeah, you do. You're sick and disgusting. Now let me go before you break something that cannot be fixed..." He hissed trough his clenched teeth, trying to push Feli off him.

Feli grabbed roughly his wrists, slamming them tightly against the wall and spat out the words.

-"You still don't get it? I won't stop until I get what I want. And before that you can't stop me." He grabbed Lovi's hair instead and slammed him on the floor on his back, quickly bending over him and pinning him down. Lovi yelped as he was slammed down, breath hitching in panic and body shaking. He shook his head franticly.

-"No, no, no! Stop it right now Feliciano!" The tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he started to figure out how hopeless his situation was. Feli smiled down at him, enjoying the pure fear Lovi's face showed. Once again he forced his lips on Lovi's, kissing him harshly while his hands travelled down his brother's sides. He dug his nails in the soft skin darkened by bruises, making Lovi to cry out against his lips. He pulled back from the kiss licking his lips, smirked contently and slid his hands down to Lovi's belt. Lovi's hands shot quickly to grasp Feli's wrists and stop him. Feli frowned dangerously at the resistance and yanked his wrists off Lovi's hold, giving a pissed grimace to him. Lovi earned just a hard slap across his face for that. He ceased refusing and let his hands fall down by his sides, freely letting Feli to open his pants. He shut his eyes tightly, breathing picking up speed, waiting with despair for what was coming. He flinched and shook violently as Feli pulled his pants down to his knees, at the same time fumbling open his own pants.

Lovi opened his other eye as he heard sounds of the belt and ruffling of fabric. His eyes snapped wide open as he caught the sight of Feli's big, hard and menacing cock.

-"I-I beg you, stop it right now! T-That won't fit in me...! D-don't!" He cried out, trying to struggle free once again, just to be pinned down and his legs to be lifted on Feli's shoulders. He gasped sharply as Feli bent over him smirking like a maniac and guided his member to Lovi's unprepared entrance. At least he licked on his hand and rubbed the saliva on his length, making it a bit easier for them both. Lovi was too afraid and worn out from the fight earlier, so he just laid still under his younger brother. He knew Feli wasn't going to give him any mercy and would be ready to hurt him if needed. Lovi tensed up, letting out a terrified gasp and losing the rhythm of his breath as he felt the tip of Feli's member prodding against his entrance.

-"Just relax, you have nothing to be afraid of if I'm gentle...~" Feli grinned face close to Lovi's and continued.

-"...Note 'if'~" Lovi let out some gasps and sobs as Feli began to push himself in, painfully inch by inch. He shuddered as he felt his brother sliding all the way inside him, Lovi couldn't believe this was actually happening, this wasn't the Feliciano he knew. Feli smirked at him and held himself deep.

-"Fratello, you're squeezing so tightly around me, like you wouldn't want to let go of me~ Haha~ If so, that would be something brand new after all of your pushing away and insults...~" He chuckled while holding on Lovi's shoulders. Lovi dug his nails in the floor beneath him and panted heavily in pain.

-"N-ngh... P-Please stop, pull it out...! It h-hurts..." Lovi whimpered and tried to pull his hips back to get Feli's length out of him. He managed to get it out to the tip before Feli slammed himself roughly back in with a wide, malicious grin on his face. Lovi cried out loudly, back arching in pain and tears of desperation flowing down his ashamed red cheeks.

-"Why fratello's crying so~? There's no need for tears, I really love fratello~" Feli murmured with a smirk, bending down and cupping Lovi's tear soaked cheeks, kissing gently the corners of his eyes. He licked his lips and grinned.

-"All fratello's pain, despair and humiliation in a single, salty drop~ Delicious~" Feli murmured and moved his hands on Lovi's hips instead.

-"H-hng... J-Just stop this, please, I-I ask for n-nothing more..." Lovi whimpered, softly crying.

-"Tch. Like hell I would." Feli grinned and began to move, not even gently. He kept on thrusting mercilessly in the hot tightness of his brother, groaning in pleasure on every thrust.

Lovi couldn't keep back his pained gasps, sobs and cries nor the occasional moans. He crossed his arms over his face to hide his expressions from Feli, he wouldn't give the pleasure of seeing him hurt to him, at least not willingly. Feli blinked, a smirk grew over his lips and he wrapped his fingers around Lovi's member.

-"Ooh~ Fratello's hardened up~ How's that? Do you actually _enjoy _getting raped by your fratellino that much~?" Feli let out a cold laugh and stroke on Lovi's length, eliciting shuddering gasps and moans from him.

-"N-no, it's n-not that! J-just stop it..." Lovi groaned, trying to muffle the little moans daring to escape from his lips. Feli smirked and picked up the pace with both, the thrusts and the strokes, chuckling at Lovi's desperation.

-"Yeah? What is it then? What makes you this hard if not me~?" Feli scoffed with a wide smirk, squeezing his fingers a little bit tighter around Lovi's length, picking up the pace even faster. Lovi squirmed and moaned as Feli picked up the pace, not answering to the question. He couldn't muffle his moans any more, it was all useless, they were just getting louder and louder by every passing second. Feli enjoyed his brother's heated moans and almost agonizing gasps of pain, he found those pathetic tears and ashamed red cheeks actually very attractive. His gaze was fixated to Lovi's beautiful light red, parted lips and the little trickle of drool dripping down his chin, that sight was such a turn on for him. He found it thrilling to see Lovi to enjoy himself despite of all of his protests.

-"Lovino~ You do enjoy this, don't you~? You've gotten so nice and hard just by my hands~ Tell me, how does it feel~?" Feli giggled, pulling the skin up and back down, twirling his thumb over the sensitive tip, making Lovi to moan louder than before and wriggling in ecstasy under him.

-"S-stop! I-I can't take m-more than this...! H-hngh... A-ah!" Lovi whimpered, trying hard to keep his voice steady, moans interrupting him. Feli just continued thrusting in him while rubbing his swollen member harder.

Feli's grin just widened when Lovi's moans turned more frantic and he felt the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Lovi's member.

-"I feel it, fratello's close~ Wouldn't it be humiliating to come by my hands now~? ...But you clearly are going to~ Hahaa, fratello's a pervert~!" Feli chuckled, stroking faster and faster on Lovi's length.

-"U-uah! Ngah! D-don't, please s-stop it! I-I can't take it...!" Lovi almost screamed before bucking into Feli's skilful hands. He came with a loud cry, back arching in the humiliation bittered pleasure and staining Feli's hands with his cum. Lovi panted heavily and cried softly while pressing his arms tighter over his face.

-"Ooh, Fratello came so much~ Did it feel good~?" Feli chuckled, thrusting deeper and caressing Lovi's cheek with his sticky hand. Lovi tried to lean away from the hand, shoulders shaking in the rhythm of his sobs.

-"Let me see what your face's like...~" Feli murmured, grabbing Lovi's wrists tightly to pull his arms out of the way. Lovi refused, he let out a scared whimper and shook his head, keeping his arms tightly in place. Feli had to force the arms out of the way pretty roughly, but he didn't really care was Lovi hurt or not, all that mattered now was to see his face. Jolts of pleasure run up his spine as his amber eyes met Lovi's hazel-green ones full of fear and tears of shame, pleasure and pain.

-"Fratello's so beautiful, especially in tears~" Feli murmured and bent down to capture Lovi's twitching lips in his owns, kissing him hungrily. He moaned against Lovi's soft lips and picked up pace with his thrusts, focusing completely on his own pleasure. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his back, tingling on his skin.

-"F-fratello, I-I'm so close...~ I-It's so good~!" Feli moaned, thrusting even deeper and biting on Lovi's lips, splitting the bruised skin and eliciting a delicious whimper of pain out of him. Without any warning he rocked his hips last few times before pushing in so deep he could get and releasing himself inside his older brother with a groan of pleasure.

Feli breathed heavily and slumped on Lovi's chest, a bloodied string of saliva connecting their lips. He let out a deep and content sigh while Lovi was breathing in shuddering gasps, occasionally sobbing. Feli smiled softly and licked over Lovi's bitten lips, savouring the coppery taste of his blood. His gesture elicited a faint whimper from his brother. Feli continued, licking up some salty tears on his cheeks and pressing a little kisses on the corners of his eyes. Then he moved back to kiss on Lovi's bleeding lips, smirking against them and whispering softly.

-"Grazie fratellone, that was truly amazing...~" Lovi answered just with a breathless, hateful groan. Feli sighed and lifted himself up slowly, pulling out of the warmth his brother. Lovi let out a trembling sigh as he did that, laying limp on the floor and wishing that Feli would be satisfied and just go away. His eyes were dull and tear filled, not really even looking anywhere. He shuddered in disgust as he felt the sticky substance dripping down his thigh. Feli stood up and closed his pants, glancing down at Lovi.

-"You look pathetic. ...But somehow it turns me on~ Well then, ciao, at least I had fun~" He giggled and walked to the door. Lovi curled up to hug himself, feeling disgusted.

Suddenly Lovi felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He flinched, eyes snapping wide open and turning his head to see was that who he thought it was. His breath hitched in fear as he saw Feli's pouty face above him.

-"You really thought I could leave you like that! ...Fratello's in a pretty bad condition..." Feli murmured, picking gently Lovi's trembling frame on his arms.

-"G-gh... W-why do you even fucking bother...? Y-you don't really care about me..."

Lovi mumbled quietly against Feli's chest, who hugged him tighter against himself, carrying him towards the bathroom.

-"Oh? Because I truly love fratello and I really do care~ I was rough before, now I'm paying it back with being gentle~ Let me make it all better now...~" Feli murmured, pressing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. Lovi didn't answer, he just let Feli to carry him to the bathroom. Feli set his brother gently on the floor, leaning against the wall while he turned away to start filling up the bathtub. He opened the tap and checked the water temperature before closing the plug. Then he turned to the cabinets and started to look them trough for something useful while the tub was filling up. Feli took a bottle of antiseptic solution, some cotton-wool and a band-aid before kneeling down in front of Lovi. Lovi flinched; it was the exactly same position as earlier.

-"Don't worry fratello, I'm not going to do anything bad now...~ You have some scratches on your face, let me clean them up...~" Feli murmured, soaking the cotton-wool in the antiseptic solution and started gently patting it over the scratches and bruises on Lovi's face, who let out faint whimpers because of the stinging. He let out a sharp gasp and tried to turn his head away as Feli patted over his split and bruised lip.

-"Don't Lovi. This is for your own good, you wouldn't like it to get infected, ve~"

Feli murmured, keeping Lovi's head in place by holding on his hair. He didn't pull hard and kept just few dark chocolate coloured locks in his grasp. That was enough to keep Lovi's head steady. After Feli had finished with cleaning the lip he placed a band-aid on a bad looking bruise on Lovi's forehead. He wasn't even sure how he managed to make such a beautiful black and blue mark on his brother's face in the first place. Feli smiled softly and caressed Lovi's cheek lovingly.

-"Done~ It didn't hurt that much, now did it~?"

Lovi looked away, little tears forming in the corners of his eyes again. Feli made a sad face and pulled his brother in a tight yet gentle hug, rubbing the back of his head soothingly. Lovi in turn flinched and tried to pull away, but eventually gave in, hesitantly leaning his head on Feli's shoulder and letting himself to cry. Feli felt a little pang of guilt of Lovi's state, so he continued to hug him lovingly. After a moment of the hug he pulled back and wiped the tears off Lovi's face. Then he smirked a bit and pulled Lovi's pants off, eliciting a sharp gasp out of him. He tensed up and panicked once again, teeth clattering and letting out delicate whimpers.

-"Don't worry fratello, I'm satisfied already. And I don't think you use to bath your clothes on, or do you~?" Feli chuckled and scooped Lovi on his arms, setting him gently in the tub. He closed the tap and started to undress himself as well. Lovi let out a small sigh of pleasure as he was set in the warm water. He curled up and hugged his legs, watching cautiously yet curiously as Feli undressed himself, revealing the slim body little by little. Feli noticed Lovi watching him and smirked, stripping just for his precious big brother. He slid his shirt half-off, revealing his upper back and glanced seductively over his shoulder. Lovi blushed slightly at the notion, he had to admit that his fratellino is indeed gorgeous. Feli chuckled and helped his pants to fall down with a sensual swing of hips, stepping easily out of the pile of fabric around his feet. He turned around with a small smile and walked to the tub, stepped in and sat down behind his brother. Feli pulled Lovi to lean against his chest, making him to flinch in surprise but relaxing eventually since nothing bad happened. But for Feli's surprise Lovi leaned his head back cautiously on his shoulder, sighing nervously. Feli smiled gently at the notion and brought his hand up to caress his brother's bruised cheek, making him to flinch again, but slightly leaning into the touch.

-"...I have no place to go." Lovi mumbled suddenly. Feli got the meaning of his brother's words right away and asked.

-"Huh? But Antonio would happily take fratello to live with him~ ...Though I don't want to let fratello go..." He murmured, holding tighter on his older brother.

-"Tch! Hell no! I was stuck there for my whole fucking childhood with that perverted bastard." Lovi huffed, his hand shooting up as Feli nipped playfully on his earlobe. Feli grabbed his wrist expertly before answering.

-"I see. And you hate everyone else equally with a burning passion? Then I can keep fratello all by myself~!" He giggled but fell serious then. "...But does fratello hate me too for what I've done...?"

-"Well what do you think, you fucking rapist of a brother...!" Lovi scoffed right away, trying to pull his wrist free. "Let go of me, asshole!" He growled, struggling against his brother. Feli kept his tight grip and smirking dug his nails in Lovi's sore cheek. Lovi flinched and gasped, staying still.

-"If I'd be you, I wouldn't talk like that...~ You're completely defenceless, I could take advantage of it... I'm craving to feel your tightness around me again...~" Feli murmured in Lovi's ear before pushing on his cheek, turning his head to kiss him. Lovi had already fallen submissive again, he shook slightly, shutting his eyes tightly and parting his trembling lips for Feli. Feli stopped just an inch away from his brother's lips, smirking slightly.

-"...Fratello doesn't like my kisses, or does he~? He hates my touches, right~? And he most definitely feels disgusted of me~? Am I right? Does fratello detest me~? Be honest, I won't get angry~" He whispered with a malicious tone. Lovi was silent and shaking, clearly pondering what to say. He took a deep, trembling breath before whispering quietly with a nervous tone.

-"S-sì... I-I don't get why you're doing this..." Feli let go of Lovi's wrist and instead wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, pulling him closer.

-"I see... Why? Because I love fratello and I want to make him to be completely mine~ I'll make you to love me too, no matter how long it takes... I'll make you to addicted to me, make you to crave for my love... Ve~ Fratello prefers me being gentle, no?" Feli murmured, softly caressing his precious brother's cheek and side.

-"...Y-you're sick, Feliciano... You r-raped your own brother and now you expect him to love you for it... Y-you disgust me..." Lovi whispered, shivering under Feli's gentle touches. Feli fell silent for a moment before whispering back.

-"...But I had to... I had to make it clear to fratello that I'm stronger than him and I could do anything I'd want to him...~ I made fratello to be afraid of me, sickened by my twisted thoughts, soiled by my lust...~" Feli murmured, giggling a bit as he pressed a sensual kiss on Lovi's neck. Lovi gasped slightly, shuddering at his words before answering.

-"...I... You... You can't make love from such things... Fear and pain don't equal pure feelings of affection..." Feli frowned a bit before mumbling against his brother's neck.

-"I'll get you yet. Think! You under me, begging me to fuck you till you lose consciousness, screaming my name with purely ecstatic voice, lusty kisses full of passion and tint of blood...~ Wouldn't it be heavenly?"

-"S-so you want only sex from me...? I... ...can't... You're truly out of your mind..." Lovi mumbled back, shivering as Feli's hot breath hit his neck. Feli huffed a bit.

-"I didn't say that I wouldn't like to cuddle you as well! ... Ah, fratello, turn around~" Lovi blinked and very tentatively turned around to look at Feli's face. He glared a bit, scared of what his truly insane younger brother wanted now.

-"Fratello, kiss me." Feli ordered with a smirk. Lovi's eyes widened and he shook his head, answering with a steady voice.

-"No. Never. You can force me, but you can't make me do it of my free will."

Feli smirked even wider and nodded slightly.

-"So my first goal shall be to get you to kiss me of your free will~ Be glad I'm satisfied for now, otherwise I could do more horrible things to you...~" Feli giggled and bent forwards, capturing Lovi's lips in his owns. Lovi didn't resist, he shuddered and obediently opened his lips so Feli could get in if he wanted to, but in return he refused to kiss back. For his surprise Feli didn't deepen the kiss, he just gave a soft kiss and ran his tongue along Lovi's lower lip before he pulled back.

-"I think we should get off the bath now, fratello~" Feli said smiling softly. He stood up and stepped off the bath, grabbing the first towel he saw. He wrapped it around his lower body and grabbed the next towel, setting it down on the floor by the wall. He scooped Lovi up his arms again and set him gently on the towel. Lovi hugged his legs tightly, shivering from the cold air and a slight fear. Feli pulled the plug off the tub and watched how the water swirled down little by little. He got bored of watching that quite fascinating little swirl after a moment and turned around, getting another towel for drying Lovi. He crouched in front of his older brother and began to pat-dry him, trying not to put too much pressure over the worst bruises. Despite of how careful Feli tried to be, Lovi still flinched and gasped occasionally, whimpering softly. Feli tried his best not to hurt Lovi, but his brother was so helpless and weak looking that he just wanted to make him to scream and cry more and more, wanted to violate his body until it would break down. He almost slapped himself for those thoughts and concentrated on making Lovi to feel a bit more ease by running his fingers soothingly over the uninjured skin. Lovi first flinched a bit, but later relaxed more and let out faint moans at the skin friction. Feli smiled and nudged slightly Lovi's arms that he would let go of his legs. Lovi got the hint and let go, letting Feli to dry his legs.

Feli lifted Lovi's leg and wrapped the towel around it, rubbing softly. He pulled the towel off around his leg and ran his fingers over the smooth, bruise battered skin. Lovi gasped slightly, turning his head away and looking at the towel rack instead. Feli dried his other leg in the same manner but this time running his fingers over Lovi's thigh.

-"Fratello, you look kinda tense, you should relax a bit...~" Feli murmured, pushing Lovi's thighs apart. Lovi flinched and looked at Feli with wide, fearful eyes.

-"P-please, not again! Y-you said you're satisfied, s-so why do you-!" Lovi started but was silenced by Feli's finger over his lips.

-"I meant what I said, so don't you worry~" Feli whispered with a gentle smile. He ran his fingers up Lovi's inner thighs, making him to shiver and moan softly.

-"F-Feliciano, w-what are you doing...?" Lovi moaned, not really knowing what was going on. He knew that he couldn't stop Feli or he'd get violent, so he kept his hands tightly by his sides and clutched the towel under him. Feli wrapped his slender fingers around Lovi's member and smiled softly, pulling the skin down and back up.

-"I decided to make fratello to feel good, he deserves it~ ...Meaning: Shut up and enjoy!" Feli said the last sentence with a devilish smirk before bending down and giving a kiss on the tip of Lovi's member. Lovi gasped and moaned, digging his nails in the towel. Feli stroked few times before licking from the base to the tip and twirling his tongue over the sensitive tip, making Lovi to squirm and moan.

-"Fratello's starting to harden up~ It feels good, doesn't it~?" Feli chuckled before kissing, sucking and nibbling up and down the length. Lovi didn't say anything, he was just moaning and panting hard. Feli smiled softly, glancing up at Lovi's scarlet cheeks and the cute face he was making. Feli parted his lips and slid the tip in, sucking on it softly and stroking the length with his hand. He truly enjoyed Lovi's heated moans, so he took the hard length in his mouth to elicit more delicious sounds out of him. Lovi moaned louder as Feli started sucking lightly.

-"Feli...ciano... S-Stop...!" Lovi mumbled, killing the meaning of his words by bucking his hips up slightly to get deeper in the wet and velvety heat. Feli began to bob his head and move his tongue along the needy length, simultaneously caressing Lovi's inner thigh. His brother's moans got just louder and his breathing picked up speed, turning into frantic panting. Lovi moved his shaking hands on the sides of Feli's head in the blur of his lust, pushing him to take him deeper. Feli didn't really mind, he gladly opened his mouth wider and swallowed Lovi's length deeper in. The tip of Lovi's member poked against the back of Feli's throat, making him to gag slightly but he could keep on doing this for a while still.

Lovi's moans turned more and more frantic, Feli had to keep himself from smirking that he wouldn't choke on his brother.

-"O-oh god...! F-Feliciano, I-I'm going to... N-ngh...!" Lovi moaned pulling Feli's head forward, making him to take him deeper before he came with a loud cry. Feli's eyes widened a bit as Lovi pushed himself deeper. He let out a soft sound as Lovi filled up his mouth and throat. Lovi let out a long, satisfied sigh and let his hands fall down by his sides. Feli collected every drop he could get in his mouth before pulling Lovi's length out. He looked at his brother's face with a content smile. Lovi was such an arousing sight. His gorgeous hazel-green eyes were half lidded and the tears of pleasure glistened between his beautiful, dark and long lashes. The tears rolled down his adorably scarlet glowing cheeks. His bitten light red lips were parted and a little string of drool dripped down his chin, he was panting softly and shaking a bit. Feli smirked devilishly before bending up to kiss Lovi and grabbing his hair tightly that he couldn't turn his head away. Lovi's eyes snapped wide open as Feli pushed the sticky liquid in his mouth with his tongue. He tried to struggle, shuddering at the bitter-sweet, salty taste. Feli pushed his tongue in deeper in Lovi's mouth, guiding at least half of the sticky liquid in. He pulled back, a thick white of a mix of saliva and cum connected their lips. Feli swallowed and pinched Lovi's lips tightly shut before ordering strictly.

-"Swallow. It's your own, so that shouldn't be that horrible, right~?" Lovi looked up to him eyes wide and swallowed hesitantly, shuddering slightly in disgust.

-"That's good fratello~ I'm very proud of you~" Feli chuckled and ruffled Lovi's hair before pecking a light kiss on his sticky lips.

-"So... I think we're done for today, fratello~" Feli said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Lovi glanced up at him, cheeks still red and panting softly. He nodded cautiously.

-"P-please... S-say it's so, I c-can't take any more..." Lovi whispered with a slightly panicked, shaking voice. Feli smiled, even once his violent and grumpy older brother was like this. He put his towel away before scooping Lovi up on his arms and starting to carry him towards the bedroom. He felt his brother to curl up slightly against his chest and hold on him tighter, trembling a bit. Feli set Lovi on their bed before going to close the door. The room became dark after closing the door, the heavy curtains on the windows prevented any light from getting in the room. Feli walked back to the bed and crawled over Lovi, kissing his neck. Lovi tensed up a bit and whispered with a frantic voice.

-"...N-no don't, please...! H-haven't you already got what you needed...?" Feli smirked and let himself fall beside Lovi.

-"I was just teasing fratello~ Don't worry, I'm satisfied for today~" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, pulling his shaking body close in a loving embrace. Lovi let out a relieved, shaky sigh, curling up in his brother's arms.

-"Buona notte, fratellone...~ Ti amo...~" Feliciano whispered and pressed a kiss on Lovi's neck before closing his eyes.

-"...B-Buona notte, Feliciano..." Lovi whispered back and tried to sleep but couldn't do that in many many painful hours.

* * *

><p>And there's the first part, the next one will come when I can get my lazy ass up to write it~<p>

Even though I write this just for myself reviews always brighten my day~


	2. The collar

Well then, here's the next chapter~ This keeps getting more and more fucked up, but that's what you get when you let me to work alone~ X3  
>And I know some people who will enjoy this fucked upness~ ...So... Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>The hours passed by but Lovino just couldn't sleep. He felt his brother's strong arms around him and the heat of his body, the rhythm of his breath told that he had fallen asleep, supposedly few hours ago. In any other situation that slow, deep breathing and the loving embrace would've been calming but not now. Lovi's bruised and sore body trembled still and the shock prevented him from sleeping. Every time his brother stirred in his sleep he jumped a bit, the hot breath against his neck made him shudder and every touch on his skin burned like hell. He had to get away, right fucking now. Lovi took a deep, shuddering breath and unwrapped carefully Feli's arms around him. He flinched when his younger brother let out a displeased whimper, but luckily he didn't wake up. Lovino let out a half relieved sigh and concentrated on scooting away slowly from Feli's warm arms. He found the moving a bit hard as the sheets had sticked to his cold sweat covered skin. Lovi got to the edge of the bed and sat up slowly, praying that the bed springs wouldn't squeak much. The feeling of the wooden floor under his feet encouraged him as he stood up shakily. A hiss of pain threatened to spill trough his lips; every part of his body was sore and hurting. He was glad that the room was dark, he didn't really want to see the black and blue bruises decorating his skin. Just how Feliciano could do this, to his own brother...? Lovi grimaced slightly, finding out quickly that even that hurt.<p>

The elder Italian started his journey towards the door. He tiptoed quietly trough the room, afraid even to breath properly. Lovi dared to take a deep breath as his trembling fingers curled around the door handle. He almost let out a desperate whimper as his sweaty hands slipped off from it. Frowning he tried again and pressed the handle down slowly, impatiently waiting to get out. Click. The handle was down. He tugged the door gently. Nothing. Lovi's breathing picked up pace, going almost frantic: The door was locked tightly. He let go of the handle and stepped few steps back, mind blanked out. Suddenly pair of slender hands wrapped around Lovi's waist from behind and soft lips pressed against his ear, he felt that his brother was smirking.

-"Where fratello's thinking he's going...~?" Feliciano's disgustingly innocent and sweet, yet dark and slightly amused voice whispered in his ear. Lovi's heart skipped few beats and his feet gave up instantly under him, leaving his whole weight supported by Feli's arms.

-"Haha, did you really think I wouldn't lock the door~? Silly fratello...~" Feli pulled his brother up surprisingly easily.

-"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, ve~ But see now? You are exhausted and need rest. Come back to bed..." Feli whispered with a venomous tone, pulling Lovi back on the bed. The shock had made Lovi's body all numb, he just saw how his worn out body was dragged back on the mattress and the sheet tugged on him. Tears swell up in his eyes again as he was pulled back in the loving embrace. How such sweet gestures felt so cruel? The hands which were roughly pulling his hair before were now just combing trough it gently. The mouth which was biting on his lips so hard they bled was now just pressing chaste kisses on his face and murmuring endearments in their own language. And the person who was so violent and mean before was now all gentle and loving... Lovi let out a choked sob against Feli's chest. He felt so worn out that he had no other choice than close his eyes and even try to drift off in the sleep.

Lovi slept very lightly. But he slept and that was all that mattered. Few times he flinched awake when Feli shifted, but he fell quickly back asleep. At somewhere around midday Feliciano woke up for good and decided to let Lovi sleep a little longer while he prepared something to eat for them. Pasta would be perfect, they both loved it. Feli prepared some delicious pasta and tomato sauce before he went back upstairs to wake Lovi up. He opened the door quietly, crawled on the bed and bent over his sleeping brother. Lovino looked so calm when he slept, he didn't seem annoyed at all! Though little drops of cold sweat and occasional slight grimaces told that he wasn't sleeping well. Feli made a slight pout and leaned down to wake Lovi up with a long kiss. The rhythm of Lovi's breath changed instantly when Feli pressed their lips together. The way Lovi's lips suddenly twitched in fear and he took in a sharp gasp almost made Feli to go crazy, well, crazier than he already was. He couldn't understand why Lovi's fear was such a turn on for him... He glanced lazily down in his brother's wide open hazel-green eyes, pulled back from the kiss and smiled, murmuring softly.

-"Buongiorno, fratello...~ It's lunch time, I made delicious pasta~"

Lovi was seemingly tense, not really liking the fact he was under his brother. He nodded carefully and mumbled something 'grazie'-like before trying to move. He let out a hiss of pain; his body hurt even worse than it did at night!

-"Uah, fratello's hurt! Let me help...~" Feliciano chuckled, smiling affectedly before taking a gentle grip of his brother's shoulders and lifting him up. Lovi clenched his teeth, every damn bruise on his body throbbed and felt sore. He tried to push Feli's hands away and move by himself out of the bed, and somehow he did manage to squirm free from Feli's grip. Lovi walked to his wardrobe and tried to search something to wear. He ended up taking the purple collar shirt which he used with his uniform. When he was about to take a pair of boxers as well the younger Italian swatted on the back of his hand.

-"No. Stay dressed like that, I like it. ...And as you can see, I'm wearing only a shirt as well~" Feliciano smiled brightly and tugged the hem of his black collar shirt.

-"Come on, fratello~ The food will be cold if we don't hurry~" he continued and took a firm grip of Lovi's sleeve, determinedly dragging him downstairs with him.

Feli seated his brother in front of a plate of still steaming hot pasta and sat opposite of him, in front of his own plate. He picked up eagerly his fork and began to twirl the pasta around it. In turn Lovi just stared warily at his food, not really daring to eat. Feli lifted his gaze from his own pasta and gave a wry smile at his older brother.

-"What's wrong? Don't tell me you know me that poorly! Even you must know how holy thing food is to me; I wouldn't poison it and in that way spoil the magnificent taste." He scoffed before continuing to eat. Lovi let out a shaky sigh and picked up his fork as well, twirling pasta around it and beginning to eat. Feliciano's cookings are the best, Lovi thought whilst he was savouring the food. The forkful almost melted in his mouth. He still couldn't help being even the slightest nervous of the food... Feli smiled contently as Lovi started to eat in the same pace he did normally. But it wouldn't be good to devour too quickly, he decided to slow his brother down a bit.

Lovino found out that he was actually very hungry, so he ate happily, or at least as happily he could in a situation like that. Suddenly a violent shudder shook his body and he almost choked on his food; something was sliding up his leg. And what else it could be but Feli's leg? Lovi gasped and tried desperately to look in Feli's eyes but his brother kept just staring at his food with a stern face.

-"...F-Feliciano, D-Do...!" Lovi swallowed the end of his sentence as Feli's foot slipped between his thighs. The panic started to rise it's head once again, Lovi tried to press his thighs together a bit tighter but it was already too late. A breathy moan escaped from his trembling lips as Feli's foot squirmed it's way higher up between his inner thighs. Lovi just knew that his younger brother was smirking like hell, even though he couldn't see that. He tried to concentrate on eating and ignore Feli's teasing. The fork fell on the table with an audible metallic clink, Lovi's face flushed bright scarlet and he was gasping a bit as Feli's sole rubbed against his member. Feliciano himself didn't show any traces on his face of what he was doing under the table, he just ate calmly and hummed slight 've~' sounds. Then he lifted his face and blinked a bit, amber orbs full of glee. He curled his toes over the tip of Lovi's member and rubbed hard at the same time he asked with a bit disappointed voice.

-"...D-doesn't fratello like my food...? Just a moment ago you ate so heartedly, ve..." Lovi could catch a bit of amusement in his voice. He tried to keep his head and voice clear despite of that fact he was getting a bit aroused.

-"N-no, it's just... I-I like your food, b-but could you stop that...? I-I can't eat when you tease me like that...!" He stuttered, trying not to moan at the delicious friction.

-"Uh? Stop what? Fratello must tell WHAT I shouldn't do, I won't know otherwise~" Feli giggled, stroking his heel against Lovi's length. Lovi's face got even more flustered when he figured out that he had become all hard just by his brother's foot rubbing him. Feli smirked and slipped Lovi's member between his toes, starting to stroke slowly.

-"Come on~ It's weird when fratello's that quiet~" He giggled and squeezed a bit. Lovi panted softly and let out small whimpers, trying to put himself together to speak.

-"S-stop... Stop rubbing my cock, p-please..." He managed to moan trough his clenched teeth. Feli nodded slightly, rubbed his sole against Lovi's hard length few more times and let out a faint inwards moan since his sole was very sensitive and then pulled away. Feliciano continued to eat like nothing had happened, but Lovino panted still and pondered what to do with his... problem. He decided to eat first and after it to lock himself to somewhere to take care of himself. Lovi picked up the fork with his trembling fingers and continued to eat.

Feliciano finished his lunch earlier than Lovino, so he stood up and cleaned his bowl before walking to Lovi and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Lovi didn't like it when Feli came so close, especially when he was himself so hard it almost hurt.

-"Fratello, I'll be off for few hours now~ You stay here. Go to sleep or something~ ...Though I recommend you to jack off, seems like you're in a big need for that~ If you're gone when I'm back I promise you're not in one piece when I find you~" Feliciano giggled before he headed to upstairs. After a while he came back with proper clothing.

-"Ciao, I'll be back soon~" He opened the door and stepped out, slamming it shut behind himself. Lovi shuddered at Feli's words, he knew too well that his brother might not be lying with his threat. He finished eating quickly and put his bowl away, panting softly as he was still all hard. Lovino sighed and decided to go back to sleep, at least he didn't need to worry about Feliciano for few hours... ...But first he had to get his sweet release.

Feli skipped happily down the street, his destination wasn't far away. He smirked slightly. Thinking what Lovi would be doing right now.

-"Veeh~ I guess fratello's lying on our bed right now~ Such a shame, I really did want to see how he wraps his fingers around his rock-hard cock~ But I have much more important things to get right now... Maybe I can make fratello to do it again later just for my amusement~" He muttered himself. The younger Italian blushed a bit as he noticed that he was getting a bit turned on of that thought. Feliciano decided to think something else, getting hard in a public place would be a bit embarrassing... Suddenly he smirked. Embarrassing, huh~? He knew that he would have lots of fun with this twisted idea...~ Feliciano's grin just widened when he saw his destination, The pet shop.

The shirt was thrown on the floor. Lovino laid on his back on the bed and panted hard, his stomach was stained in white. He felt ecstatic, but at the same time he felt a bit bitter. Why this didn't make him to feel any better? Lovi held his head and groaned, all he wanted to do now was to curl up and cry himself to sleep. But the tears didn't come out, not even a single one. He felt so frozen and numb inside, sickened and scarred. Silence was nice and Feli's absence was even better, but the lack of anything that could catch his attention made him to think about the yesterday night. He didn't want to think about that. At all. Lovino let out a shuddering sigh and lifted himself up, going to clean up the mess. He decided to use the bathroom connected to their bedroom this time, it was closer and giving less nasty memories. Lovino looked at the mirror, his reflection stared back. He looked very worn out with the dark circles under his eyes and purple bruises on every part of his body. Lovi just wanted to drown himself in the sink, but didn't do it, that would be a very uncool way to leave, so he just cleaned himself up, refused to look at the mirror again and went back to bed. He closed his aching eyelids and drifted off in a light sleep.

-"LOVINOOOO~! I'm home!" Lovi jumped up instantly as his brother yelled. He looked around the room in panic, but seemingly Feliciano had yelled from downstairs. He let out a relieved sigh and hugged his knees.

-"Fratello~! Come down here!" Lovino flinched, he didn't want to go downstairs. He didn't want to know what Feliciano wanted to say. He was about to wrap the blanket tighter around himself and pretend to be asleep, but Feli yelled again.

-"Fratello! I'm waiting... Do I have to come up there!" Lovino decided that it would be best to his health to dress his shirt back on and go quickly to the downstairs. In no time he was walking down the stairs with his trembling legs, he was scared of what his brother would want now. Feliciano smiled wide when he caught the sight of his precious older brother.

-"Ah, there you are~ I was almost worried that you had left me...~ Come here and give me a hug~" The younger Italian chirped with a honey dripping voice. Lovi looked down and walked obediently in front of him, spreading his shaking arms a bit that his brother could wrap his arms around him. Feliciano hugged him instantly, nuzzling a bit against his chest.

-"Fratello's so warm and nice to hug~" Lovi was still silent. Feli noticed that as well.

-"...Hmph... You're a bit too quiet, aren't you~? Oh well, I'm sure you will have a lot to say when you see what I've gotten for you~!" Feli grinned and nuzzled against his brother a bit more, squeezing a small paper bag in his other hand. Lovi shuddered, he felt clearly that the gift wouldn't be anything too nice... Feli pulled back from the hug and grabbed Lovi's sleeve, pulling him to the living room. He slumped on the couch and nudged his brother to sit next to him. Lovi sat very hesitantly on the couch, keeping his eyes fixated to the small paper bag.

-"...W-what's in there...?" He asked cautiously.

-"You'll see soon~ Close your eyes. No peeking, fratello~!" Feli giggled, taking the paper bag on his lap and playing with it's corner. Lovi took a deep, shivering breath and closed his eyes. He was very very nervous. He could hear the rustling of the paper bag and how his brother moved on the couch. Suddenly there was something around his neck. Lovi's eyes shot wide open and he tried to get Feli off him, and more importantly, to get that thing off his neck. He didn't quite succeed on that. Feli pushed him on his back on the couch, keeping him tightly pinned to it while he was closing the buckle. Then he smiled mischievously and took something else from the bag as well. It was a small lock. Lovi's eyes widened and he tried to struggle, lock meant that he wouldn't be able to get the thing off his neck. Feli let out a cold laugh at his brother's desperate struggling and clicked the lock tightly shut around the thing. For a moment he looked thoughtful, then his eyes lit up and he took a small, heart shaped thing from the bag. He clipped it to Lovi's neck right away, smiling at his masterpiece.

-"Now it's good~ Does fratello want to see what I gave to him~?" He asked, not really waiting for Lovi's answer and pulling him up already. Lovino himself was a bit shocked from the sudden pinning down, his teeth clattered and eyes were wide. Though he sure wanted to know what the hell was the thing around his neck. Feli dragged him in front of the closest mirror. Lovi's hazel-green eyes widened a bit more when he caught the sight of his reflection.

A collar. A mother fucking dog collar. Lovi didn't even mind it to look at his own reflection, or, he did look only at the sturdy, black leather collar around his neck. It was tightly locked and would take hours to take off by cutting it. Then Lovi looked at the little name tag hanging from it. It was heart shaped and the boards were metallic, the background had an Italian flag with a small text on it. It wasn't saying Lovi's name, instead "Feliciano's little bitch" was written on it with golden letters.

-"Huwaa, it looks so cute on fratello~! Do you like it~?" Feli chuckled, enjoying Lovi's shocked face. Lovi could do nothing but stare at his reflection. Slowly he shook his head.

-"...No. Take it off right now. I'm not your dog!" Lovi snapped, glaring irritatedly at his younger brother. Before he could even understand what has happened, Feli had taken a leash from the little paper bag and clipped it to the collar as well. He tugged the leash hard, pulling Lovi's face closer to his. Feli looked in his eyes with a mad grin.

-"Who said that you're my dog? Doesn't the text read clearly enough or can't you read? So tell me, what are you, Lovino~?" He hissed with a low voice. Lovi's face flushed deep scarlet at the question, biting his lower lip, making it clear that he didn't want to answer at all.

-"Being stubborn, fratello~? Can't you even thank for your pretty gift? Oh well, that's okay~ I guess you can thank me in other ways as well..." Feli murmured and tugged the leash, starting to drag Lovi back to the living room. The elder Italian shuddered at the tone of his brother's words, hesitantly following him, but just because of the leash. If it hadn't been the leash he would've ran away as fast as he could. Too bad he couldn't.

Feliciano jumped on the couch and leaned against it's back, tugging the leash to make Lovi to come closer.

-"Get on your knees~" He ordered with a sweet voice. Lovi looked down at him, disturbed by the malicious glint in his eyes and the tone of voice sweet as sugar. He shook his head and glared at Feli.

-"Nu-uh, I won't. Get this damn thing off my neck right fucking now!" He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to sound brave even though he was almost in panic.

-"I said: GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Feli yelled and delivered a hard kick right under Lovi's knee, making him to collapse right away. The elder Italian fell down with a pained groan, supporting himself with his arms.

-"That's better, fratello...~" Feli chuckled and looked down at his brother kneeling in front of him. He tugged the leash a bit, nudging Lovi to come closer. Lovino clenched his teeth so they wouldn't clatter and hesitantly crawled forwards a bit. Feli sat up straight and tugged Lovi to come just a bit closer, so close that Lovi's shoulders were against his knees. The younger Italian smiled brightly and leaned forwards, caressing his brother's cheek gently.

-"Has fratello ever sucked off anyone~?" He suddenly asked. Lovi got the idea right away and he flinched back, scooting away so far the leash would let him. His breathing picked up pace and he shook his head franticly.

-"N-no! No, no, no! I won't do that! At least not to you, asshole!" Lovi tried to yank the leash free from Feli's grasp. Feliciano was a bit quicker, he managed to pull Lovi closer to him before he could do anything.

-"You're resisting and also insulting me~? Oh well, you could use a little punishment..." Feli laughed manically and opened his belt. Lovi let out a scared whimper at his brother's words and that creepy laugh. His eyes were wide from fear and his breath hitched in panic, he wanted to stand up and get away, but his trembling legs couldn't support him at all. He was forced to watch how Feli pulled slowly his belt off and smirked like a maniac, closing the buckle in his hand. Then the leash was yanked hard, making Lovi to fall over on his stomach, leaving his back all exposed. He couldn't even get ready for the first slash. It came right out of the blue, a sudden stinging pain on his upper back made him to gasp sharply. Feliciano let out an amused laughter and raised his hand again. As the leather belt snapped across Lovi's back the second time the tears started to swell in his eyes and the whimpers of pain escaped from his lips. The hits got harder and sharper, making a nasty sound when they hit Lovi's back. He was glad that he had his shirt on, otherwise the pain would be more than unbearable, but it did hurt more than enough on his bruise battered body in this way too.

-"Oh how delightful grunts and whimpers you're making, fratello~ How does it feel!" Feli laughed, delivering even harder slashes, but strictly not even one on his lower back to prevent fatal damage. Lovi barely kept himself from crying out in pain when especially strong slash landed a bit under his shoulder blade.

-"Fratello, it's rude not to answer! I have to punish you for that too..." Feliciano snarled, bent forwards and pulled Lovi's shirt up, exposing his bare back. Before Lovi could even react to this move he got a strong slash across his back, which made him to cry out loudly. Feli enjoyed his brother's cries and the red marks forming on his back.

-"Now tell me fratello, how does it feel~?" He asked, grinning like maniac while painting his canvas with scarlet marks. Lovino panted hard and the tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

-" Ngh! ...I-It hurts! P-please, stop it! Ngah! I b-beg you...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lovi screamed, trying to squirm away from the belt, leash restraining him though.

-"It hurts~? Oh, well then, answer this one and I'll stop, ok~? Lovino~ What are you?" Feli giggled with a playful tone, delivering two hard smacks across his brother's tanned back. Lovino clenched his teeth together and took few deep breaths before crying out.

-"I- Ngh! I-I'm your little b-bitch!" He shut his teary eyes tightly, waiting for the next painful slash. There didn't come any more. Instead he heard a slight chuckle which made him to shake even more.

-"Good, fratello starts to learn~ Now... I'm sure my little bitch knows exactly what master wants him to do...~" Feli murmured and looked down to his brother. Lovi shuddered and pressed his palms against the floor, starting to lift himself up to his trembling arms. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like that thought at all.

Feliciano enjoyed watching how Lovi forced his hurt and beaten up body to move, how his breath hitched in fear and how his desperate and tear blurred eyes averted his gaze. It was kinda sad, that how his bright hazel-green and fierce eyes were now so dull and broken looking...~ But how Lovino was so easy to break? Maybe he wasn't after all as tough as he looked like... A choked sob and a grip on his knee woke Feliciano from his thoughts. Lovi managed to lift himself on his knees and supported himself on Feli's thighs, hands going up to fumble open his pants. Feliciano could feel the frustration in his brother's moves as his fingers trembled so much he barely could open the button. After a long while of tugging and pulling on the fabric Lovi managed to open his brother's pants and stared down to his hard member. He let out a soft, scared whimper.

-"I-It's even bigger than the last time...! I-I can't, I'm going to choke...!" Lovino mumbled, trying to pull away a bit. Feli grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to look at him. He bent down a bit and kissed on his lips, murmuring against them.

-"Oh~? But you turn me on so much...~ Don't worry, just mirror my actions from the last night. But I guess you shouldn't try to deepthroat me just yet, then you would choke for sure~ And if you bite me, you'll get punished for sure." He pressed yet another kiss on his brother's lips before letting go of his hair. Lovi let out a trembling sigh and put his hands on Feli's hips, bending down to give a tentative lick on the tip of his member. He shuddered at the unfamiliar, salty taste but leaned down and ran his tongue up Feli's length from the base to the tip. Feliciano let out a slight moan at the soft feeling of his brother's tongue, encouraging him to continue. Lovi took a deep breath before closing his lips around his brother's member and beginning to bob his head. He tried his best not to use his teeth so Feli wouldn't get mad at him again. Lovi found it actually very hard to keep a steady rhythm as he had to use his tongue and keep his mouth open enough that his teeth wouldn't scrape his brother's sensitive length.

Lovino did very sloppy work, but what else he could expect from a scared first timer? But it didn't really matter how well he sucked, the idea was more important. Feliciano grinned and let out a breathy moan.

-"Aah~ Fratello... Look up at me as you suck me off...~ Ngh~ I want to see your eyes..." Lovi turned his face up very hesitantly and continued his work. Feliciano frowned and let out a slight, displeased grunt as Lovi's teeth grazed on his length. Blood rushed to his abdomen as he saw Lovi's reaction to this; his hazel-green eyes widened, more tears swelling up in them and he was visibly scared, trying to fix his mistake by picking up speed and sucking harder. So cute and desperate, Feli thought, bringing his hand on Lovi's head and running his fingers trough his hair.

-"It's okay...~ You don't have to panic...~" He whispered heatedly. Lovi calmed down a bit and managed to create a steady pace, moving his tongue around his brother's thick length.

-"Veh, fratello's drooling so much~ Ngh, it's cute~" Feli murmured and brushed a string of saliva off Lovi's chin. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the growing pleasure and the rhythmic clink of Lovi's collar every time he moved. He enjoyed the wet and velvety heat of his brother's mouth wrapping around his member, even the slight teeth grazes didn't bother him. In the blur of his pleasure he subconsciously tightened his grip of Lovi's hair and pushed him to take him in further and faster.

He wasn't there. He wasn't on his knees in front of his younger brother. He wasn't the one sucking his brother off. He wasn't the one choking on his big, swollen length. This just couldn't happen. Or at least Lovi wished so, the truth was more cruel than he wanted it to be. He tried to pull back as Feli's length pushed deep inside his throat and didn't let him to breathe properly. Feliciano didn't seem to notice his panic at all, he was either completely unaware of it or he just didn't care at all. Lovi was sure it was the latter one, considering how much Feli liked to hurt him in any way possible. More tears flowed down his flushed cheeks and he tried to do better work so Feliciano would come soon. Lovi sucked harder and listened to the sounds his brother made; his moans got louder and louder and his breathing picked up speed. Lovino sobbed in relief as Feli started bucking his hips, meaning that he was close. Just one last rough pull on his hair and Feliciano came, filling up his mouth and throat with his sticky release.

-"O-oh god, that was good...~ Swallow it or you'll be licking the stains off the floor..." Feli mumbled with a seemingly pleased smile before he let go of Lovi's hair. Lovi pulled back quickly and gasped for air, almost choking in Feli's cum. He pressed his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't spill a drop and struggled to swallow it all. He knew that Feli would really force him to clean the mess by licking. His cheeks burned red and so did his back, the shirt's fabric on it didn't really make it to feel any better. Every part of his body was sore as hell and he shook violently, just wanting to collapse right there. Feliciano closed his pants and let out a satisfied sigh, then he clipped the leash off the collar and picked up his brother's shaky frame on his lap, embracing him close gently and lovingly.

-"You did great~ I accept this as your 'thank you' for your gift~" He whispered softly in Lovi's hair, pressing little kisses on top of his head. Lovi didn't even understand what happened before he was held tightly against Feli's chest and being cuddled like nothing had happened. He felt like crying more but didn't want to give that pleasure to the other so he just settled down murmuring barely audibly:

-"...This is so unfair..."

* * *

><p>And while writing the next chapter, I'd appreciate reviews, as always~ (^u~)<p> 


	3. Bitter bitter sweet love

It's been a while since the last update but I'm most certainly not going to forget this~ I've been just a bit too tired to write and writer's block has also taken it's toll on me~  
>But... Let's continue with the yummy fucked-upness familiar from the first chapters~<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano did hear his brother's faint murmur but didn't answer to it, he just held him close, wanting to feel his body heat and the slight shaking of his body. Lovi seemed quite shocked to him, so he thought it would be better to try to soothe him down somehow. Though he didn't quite know how to do such a thing. Yeah, he did know how to look like a babbling idiot, but even then he didn't know how other's emotions worked, not that he'd really care about it, but at least for his precious Lovino. He couldn't just ask "How do you feel when I do this?", that'd be just dorky if asked all suddenly. Feli sure liked to be cruel and ask that from his victims when they clearly were in pain, they would scream so beautifully that they're hurt, scared and sorry or something like that, promising that they'd do anything to make him to stop. He was woken up from his thoughts by a strong sob on his lap. Lovi just couldn't hold himself back, the tears spilled out even though he tried so much to stop them. He gripped Feli's shirt and buried his face in it, hating himself a bit more for this break down. He felt Feliciano's arms holding him tighter against him and murmuring softly in his hair.<p>

-"...Sorry, I pushed myself too deep inside. But it just felt too good, you know... I almost choked you, didn't I?" Lovi didn't answer. He didn't know if this was yet another cruel trick or was Feliciano really sorry for that.

-"Really, I am sorry. ...I'll make it up for you somehow, ok?" Feli murmured and cuddled his brother closer. Lovi let out a faint sob and managed to scoff barely audibly.

-"T-tch... And how you're going to do t-that...?"

-"Hush now, you'll see later, veh~" Feliciano murmured and pressed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. Lovi decided not to ask more, he definitely didn't want to know what Feli planned on doing next. He winced when Feli set him down on the couch and stood up himself, taking in a deep breath. Just when he was about to leave he glanced at Lovi, a small smile decorated his lips. He said nothing, but that smile was somehow soothing; It wasn't mocking nor evil, just a pure, maybe a bit sad smile. Lovino could almost hit himself as he found himself liking that smile. He sighed, at least it was better than the maniacal grin he had seen on his brother's face for the past day. The salty, bitter-sweet taste still lingered in his mouth, it almost made him to gag. Lovino decided to get something to drink. For his luck Feliciano had gone to somewhere else than the kitchen. In a way it made him to feel uneasy though as he didn't know where his fratellino was... After a glass of wine he decided to go search for Feliciano, just to get peace for his fearful mind.

Eventually Lovino found his younger brother from the bedroom, lying on the bed and reading a book ever so casually. He didn't pay the slightest of attention to his older brother and Lovino was kinda glad of that, he really didn't want any more of that sick attention from Feli. So silently he went back to the kitchen to drink another glass of wine, deciding not to hang around his sicko fratellino more than it was necessary.

Throughout the day and the evening Lovino flinched every time he heard Feliciano walking around and freezing every time he bypassed him close, gently brushing over his shoulder. Maybe it was his version of sweet affection, but for Lovi it was just cruel teasing, foreshadowing the coming abuse. But to the elder Italian's surprise, nothing bad happened on the rest of that day; His brother behaved like normally, letting out small ve-sounds once in a while and doing plain normal things. He didn't lay his hand on Lovi properly, not a single time, giving him the breathing space he needed. They ate like normally, Feliciano was the one to babble about things, like always. Lovino would just silently listen and eat, once in a while letting out a grunt as a mark he was listening. This time there wasn't even unpleasant surprises under the table including Feliciano's foot. Lovi had almost forgotten the collar on his neck, just now, it was the only thing reminding of how the things really were; Sick and twisted, now covered with a bit of normal daily life, ready to break trough again when Lovi last expected it to happen.

At night, when they got to the bed Feliciano looked rather amused of how wary Lovi was. Seemingly just for his own amusement he suddenly grabbed Lovino by his wrist and got on top of him, kissing him heatedly. Lovino's heart flipped and skipped a beat when he was rather roughly pulled into the kiss, though he didn't resist as he knew it wouldn't make the situation any better. Just a moment later his brother pulled back slightly, licked his lips and grinned devilishly.

-"That was the good night -kiss~" He murmured before letting go and laying down beside Lovino. Feliciano pulled his brother closer and swept gentle kisses all over his face, especially on his lips. Lovino, in turn, shook and feared for what was going to happen after he was done with being gentle. Though, for his surprise, Feli did nothing but pulled him a bit closer and snuggling against him fell asleep. Lovi had to take a moment to calm his breathing and heart rate down before he could even think of sleeping. Though being in Feliciano's arms and the uncomfortable collar on his neck didn't help him a one bit with it...

At the morning Lovino woke up, blinking his eyes open slowly. For some reason he felt somehow empty... The reason was obvious, Feliciano wasn't there with him. Lovi didn't know what to think of that; they had been sleeping together since forever and it was hard to them to sleep separated, but now after what Feli had done to him he didn't really feel very comfortable close to his fratellino. And now he found himself sad because his brother didn't wait for him to wake up. The fucked upness of the situation made Lovino's head hurt. A sudden knock on the door made him to flinch and breath faster. A moment later the door opened and Feliciano's happy face peeked in.  
>-"Buongiorno~!" He giggled and stepped in, closing the door behind himself. Something was definitely off with his smile and Lovi knew that, already regretting his thoughts from earlier. He grew more and more panicked on each step Feliciano took towards the bed, wanting to hide and run away, really not wanting to know what his fratellino planned on doing to him today. Feliciano crawled slowly on the bed and onto his brother who was already shaking in fear. He wrapped his arms around Lovi's body and laid down on his chest, looking up at his scared face. Feliciano smirked wide and leant forwards a bit to press a kiss on his brother's lips, he just loved the way Lovi would flinch and try to get away. He did that on this time as well and turned his head away, muttering barely audibly.<br>-"...W-what do you want of me now...?" Lovino was visibly shaking, actually he didn't even want to hear the answer. Feliciano blinked and smiled.

-"Nothing special~ I just want to lay here, it's comfy~" Feli giggled, snuggling against his brother's chest with a devilish smirk which was so off from what he just said. Though, Feliciano did behave well. He just laid there and hugged his brother, occasionally pressing soft kisses on his bare chest. In few of those kisses was hidden a light bite, which made Lovino shudder. He didn't even dare to breath properly nor try to pull away, telling his brother to fuck off and leave him alone. After a while Feliciano glanced up at him again with his bright, amber eyes.

-"Fratello, I'm hungry." He exclaimed. Lovino frowned a bit.

-"...I thought you ate already." He muttered, trying not to let out a sound when Feli ran his finger over his chest, clearly teasing him.

-"No~ I just made the food, I didn't eat yet~ I waited for fratello to wake up~ ...You know, you've been looking so tired lately I thought it would be better to let you sleep~" Feliciano murmured, moving his hand up to Lovi's cheek and caressing it gently. "And who's fault is that I'm fucking tired...?" Lovi thought frustrated but said nothing. He just sighed and mumbled.

-"I guess that you should go to eat then." Feli smiled.

-"You come with me." He stated and sat up on Lovi's hips before crawling off him. He handed a shirt to his brother before skipping to downstairs, cheerily as always.

Lovino followed him to downstairs with heavy steps, still feeling very unsafe. If this breakfast would be as nasty as the last one, he would be very pissed off. The breakfast was pasta again, but he didn't complain, it was delicious. This time it had green pesto sauce and green olives on it, just the way Lovino liked it. He ate heartedly, finding himself very hungry. Feliciano giggled slightly, clearly pleased that the food was good. For Lovi's surprise he was also let to eat in peace without any unpleasant surprises under or below the table.

After the breakfast Feliciano collected their plates away and began washing them, softly humming some upbeat melody like he always used to. Lovino in turn quickly made his way into the living room, grabbed the newspaper and slumped on the couch, starting to read. Nothing but crisis after crisis, accidents and natural disasters. Reading the newspaper never brightened up Lovino's already really dark outlook of life. Suddenly a shiver ran down Lovi's spine. He had a weird feeling, it was like someone was watching him. Lovino wasn't really surprised of that since Feliciano tend to do that. Though this time he jumped a bit when his brother was a lot closer than he expected; he lowered the newspaper, finding himself looking into a pair of big, amber eyes. Feliciano smiled when he was finally noticed, he actually had stood there quite long time already.  
>-"Ciao~ Has anything interesting happened lately~?" He asked with his high-pitched, honey dripping voice. Lovino looked away and grunted.<p>

-"It's all the same. People killing each other, nature killing people and other shit." Feli nodded lightly and sat next to his precious brother, leaning against his shoulder.

-"..." Feliciano looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. Then he leaned a bit more against Lovi, nuzzling the crook of his neck and putting his hand on his thigh. Lovino in turn flinched and tried to scoot away as far as he possibly could, away from his now strangely kind fratellino. Feliciano frowned and quickly wrapped his free arm around Lovi's waist and pulled him back close. He brought his lips up to Lovi's ear and murmured with a soothing voice.

-"Don't be afraid now, fratello~ I'm not going to hurt you...~ Just relax for even once~" The way Feli said 'hurt' like it was something delightful made Lovino to tense up and feel even more unsafe, certainly not relaxing at all. He dug his nails into the newspaper still in his hands when he felt Feli's soft lips nipping on the corner of his mouth and his hand sliding under the hem of his shirt. The slender fingers curling around his member made Lovi shudder, he could've also moaned if he would've let himself to, but because of Feli he kept silent. Feliciano handled him with extreme care, squeezing, stroking and rubbing sweetly while kissing and nipping on his earlobe and neck, Lovino couldn't stop himself from hardening up and breathing heavier. Feliciano just giggled softly and picked up pace with his strokes, time to time letting go and teasing the length just with light brushes of his fingertips. For Lovino's surprise Feli kept his sarcastic remarks of his fratello's state just for himself, not trying to embarrass nor humiliate him at all, just pleasing him as best as he could. The newspaper fell on the floor from his shaking hands and the pages scattered around. Lovino tried his best to stifle his moans but little by little they started spilling from his lips, first quiet, then getting louder. He had huge urge to clutch on Feliciano, but he knew that it was just a stupid urge of his desperate, lust hazed mind. Such a dangerous state, makes you do things just to get more of the sweet sweet pleasure... Lovi bit his lip and kept his head down, softly panting and moaning as Feliciano stroked him even harder. Subconsciously he started bucking into Feli's hand, reaching even closer to his release. It was just a metallic clink of his collar when he threw his head back and came with a quiet gasp, biting his lips almost with the force to make them bleed. He laid his head on top of the back of the couch and tried to catch his breath, toes twitching a bit as Feli bent down and sucked him clean. When he sat straight back up he licked the white substance from his hand as well, then smiled and kissed Lovi on his bitten lips. Lovino could feel that Feliciano was aroused, what else that thing poking his side would be? Feli had started surprising Lovi lately awfully lot, since even now he just kissed his brother tenderly and skipped away, once again humming some annoying tune. Lovino was confused, he was just left on the couch and nothing worse happened. Shakily he stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, taking a glass of wine and worrying his head off.

It became a habit; At least once in a day Feliciano closed his brother in his warm arms and pleased him as best as he could with no trace of that cruelty he showed before. He either stroked or sucked his brother off, sometimes just by kissing him and playing with his curl. Lovino wasn't really sure how he should react to that, he had already let his guard far too low around Feli even though it was still possible he could start acting violently again. But the gentleness was getting him... When he realized that he felt sickened. Many days passed by, all were safe and normal, well, Lovino still wasn't allowed to leave the house nor take the collar off plus other stuff like that still told the cruel truth; things were not alright, at all. Lovino feared for the day when Feliciano's 'kindness payback' would end.

Just lately Feliciano started showing signs of cruelty again; sometimes he would stop suddenly and leave Lovino without the satisfaction, sometimes his moves just got a bit rougher than before, sometimes he would bite instead of kissing... Though as a smart person Lovino found ways to prevent that from happening; the more he got into the 'daily time together' (as Feliciano called it), the less mean Feli was to him. Maybe that was his plan from the start, to make Lovino to hook up emotionally to him. Who knows the twisted ways of that bastard...

At night Lovino stripped for bed, as always. Though nowadays it felt in a way anguishing as his brother was already on the bed, clearly watching him doing that. Before he didn't feel shame of sleeping naked beside his brother, but now it was a different thing. It was like taking off the shield which could've slowed Feliciano down if he decided to do something unpleasant. ...Though it didn't seem like a possibility now that he had behaved himself for so long already.

-"Fratello's body is so beautiful~ I would like to look at it for eternity~ Veh~" Feliciano sighed. He was laying on the bed on his stomach, leaning his head against his hand and kicking his feet back and forth. He looked almost enchanted, which made Lovi feel even more embarrassed. With a scarlet face he sat down on the edge of the bed, making an annoyed grunt as a reply. Feliciano didn't seem to mind that and sat up, crawling closer to Lovi and hugging him from behind. He laid his head on Lovi's shoulder, breathing against his neck, making him to shiver and breath a bit heavier.

-"You don't agree with me, ve? But... Fratello's so different from me; skin beautifully tanned where mine is pale..." As emphasis he slid his hand down to intertwine their fingers, making that contrast clearer. Then he continued. "And your eyes, hazel-green where mine are amber. Your hair, dark chocolate where mine is auburn. And you're so well built as well, these muscles~" Feliciano nuzzled against his brother's back and swept his fingertips over Lovi's chest. Suddenly he chuckled lightly, the warm and loving tone of his voice replaced with a mocking, cold and sadistic one. "Haha, judging from them you're a strong one, but lost to your fratellino a pathetic little fight, also losing your virginity and freedom to him~ Such a shame, isn't it~?" Lovino tensed up at his words. He couldn't believe how Feliciano could change so quickly from loving and gentle to sadistic and cruel. But this was quite normal, lately he had such mean outbursts; no one can keep it in forever. Lovi felt at ease when his fratellino pulled away and crawled off the bed, though the sounds of him opening his wardrobe and taking something out of there felt unsettling for him. He flinched slightly when Feli returned behind him, chuckling a bit.

-"Fratello, wear these." Feliciano suddenly stated, handing his brother a pair of boots, shiny, black leather, up to thigh stiletto boots, to be more exact. Lovino's eyes widened as they were shoved on his lap. They had laces and the heels were about 4 inches long. Fortunately the laces were just a decoration, they had a zipper as well. The boots were definitely meant for women, but the size was as big that they would fit for a man too. Lovi swallowed and muttered his answer quietly.

-"B-but... These are women's shoes...? I've never worn high heels...! Why you even want me to wear these in the first place...?" Feliciano frowned a bit, but then smiled wide.

-"Fratello has so gorgeous legs that I was wondering how they would look like when wrapped in tight, black leather~ Think about it, it would be so sexy~ ...And... Do you dare to resist me...~?" The tone of his voice darkened a bit on the last sentence, making Lovino shudder. Lovi shook his head slightly and obediently started putting the shoes on. He struggled to get the zipper closed as the shoes were quite tight for him. Finally he got them on and averted his gaze to the floor, not daring to look his brother in the eyes. Feliciano leaned over Lovi's shoulder, looking at the shoes. He chuckled and purred with a low voice in his ear.  
>-"Look, a perfect fit~ They look so good on you! I wonder if...~" Feliciano left his sentence unfinished and crawled off the bed to his drawers, took something from there and returned on the bed. He handed pair of long, black gloves to Lovi.<p>

-"I'd like you to wear these too, they would look good together~!" Feli giggled, drawing patterns on his brother's back with his finger. Lovino shuddered and very hesitantly started putting the gloves on as well. He felt a bit sickened as he found they were also a perfect fit for him. Just how long Feliciano has been thinking of this...? When the gloves were tightly on him he hugged himself and looked down, shuddering even more.

-"...I look like a fucking fetish-doll." He whispered faintly, wanting to curl up even smaller. Then he felt his brother's hungry lips against his ear, murmuring with a quiet, heated voice.

-"But you are~ At least for me, my gorgeous fratellone...~" Feliciano laughed, almost maliciously and suddenly gagged his brother with a black scarf, tying it tightly around his head. Lovi was so surprised and shocked he couldn't even move, just think 'why the hell this happens to me! Again and again!'. When the scarf was tightly tied around his head he started struggling, but it was useless already. Feliciano took a tight grip of his wrists and forced them behind his head, tying them together with a rope. Lovino cursed himself for not checking what Feli took from his drawers and for trusting him far too much, it was too late, but that didn't stop him from feeling stupid. He tried to kick Feli when he was pulled on the bed, a kick with the sharp heel would make a mess, but he gave no fuck of that. The only things he cared for now was to get away and not get raped again. He failed in the kick, making his brother even rougher with him. Lovino was shoved against the headboard of the bed and tied to it. Before he even noticed, the ropes from his hands were also wrapped around his knees, lifting up and spreading his legs. With a wide, devilish grin Feliciano fastened the rope, making his brother whimper in pain of the stretching. At this point the hot tears of desperation and pain found their way on Lovi's cheeks; he was completely helpless, gagged silent, tied to the bed, spread wide open and dressed up in such humiliating clothing from which Feliciano most likely had kicks of. That fucking pervert...

Feliciano smirked and bent over his brother, cupping his cheeks and licking the tears off.  
>-"I can't hold myself back any more... Don't cry fratello, I'll try to make it pleasing for you too~ My payback has almost ended, enjoy whilst you still can, my darling...~" He chuckled maliciously, the words eliciting just more tears and scared whimpers from Lovi.<p>

-"Mmm, I'd so crave to kiss fratello, but I can't... Such a shame~" Feli whispered and pulled back, running his fingers over Lovi's leg instead, caressing the smooth texture of the black leather. He seemed enchanted as he pressed his cheek against Lovi's leg, looking up to him with a slight smile but a malicious glint in his eyes. Then Lovino did something he sure regretted, he had always been keen on doing things harder for himself but this time he screwed himself more than well. Literally. He kicked Feliciano. The 4 inches long heel scraped Feli's cheek, making him to yelp in surprise and pain. Warm trickle of blood flowed down his face to his neck, making him to shudder and bring his hand on the wound. After a while of just sitting on the bed, his face not really showing how he felt, he started laughing maniacally. When he stopped and brought his blood stained hand to his lips, licking the crimson liquid away he looked at Lovino, gaze getting colder than before. Lovino, in turn, was already shocked and knew that Feli was going to be furious. If there wasn't the gag he would've pleaded for mercy and apologized more than ever. He felt absolutely vulnerable now when he was all tied up and unable to escape nor block any of the hits he would get as punishment.

-"Whatever fratello wants...~" A cold grin spread over Feliciano's lips as he crawled off the bed, back to his drawers.

Lovino's eyes widened when he saw what Feliciano brought back with him. It was not just the riding crop but the beads he held in his other hand. As soon as he laid his eyes on the five, fairly big beads on a string he thought "Those are so not going in my ass!" Feliciano obviously disagreed with him.

-"I can see you got the idea already...~" He purred, clearly enjoying his brother's fear. For Lovino's partial relief he also had a little bottle with him, seemed like this time he would get proper lubrication. ...Well, if he behaved himself, of course. Feliciano dropped the bottle and the beads on the bed, holding the riding crop in his hand with a devilish smile.

-"Before the fun part comes the punishment~ I won't accept you kicking me." The first stinging lash landed on Lovi's cheek, making him to tear up again and whimper pathetically.

-"Got it, fratello!" Feliciano almost laughed, lashing a hard hit on Lovi's other cheek. Lovino didn't dare to look up, he kept his eyes tightly shut and shook, waiting for the next lash to come. He let out a muffled gasp as the crop was lightly trailed down his chest, it made him shiver as he knew that the light, almost pleasing touch would turn into sharp pain at any moment. Even though he waited for it, the next slash caught him off-guard and the stinging red mark on his chest wouldn't be the only one. With a wide grin Feliciano landed sharp slashes all around Lovi's body, on his sides, chest, inner thighs... He stopped after plenty of hits when Lovino shook and let out choked sobs, clearly going to cry freely if he'd get even one hit more and Feliciano didn't want to make his brother cry, or did he? With a gentle smile he moved the tip of the crop under Lovi's chin, lifting his face up.

-"I guess you learned your lesson...~ Now when your body's all nice and sensitive we can have some fun...~" Feliciano chuckled and tossed the crop on the bed, instead picking up the beads and caressing Lovi's stinging inner thigh with his other hand. Lovino wanted to struggle but he knew it would do nothing but hurt him just more, the rope was too tight. So he just looked with his wide, tear filled eyes as Feliciano popped open the little bottle, pouring some of the thick, clear substance on his hand and rubbing it on the beads. As he was done he grinned up to Lovi, bringing his slick fingers to Lovi's entrance.

-"Our first time was quite rough, wasn't it~? I recall that you might've even bled~ Though now it's been about a week and I'm sure you've healed already to take me in~ This time I'll prepare you well, isn't that nice of me~?" Feliciano's voice was once again disturbingly sweet and happy which created quite a contrast with what he just said. He flexed his fingers before pushing them in, two at the same time. The slick fingers went in fairly easily but that still made Lovi to let out a muffled, pained yelp. He shuddered violently and panted as Feli spread his fingers, pushing them even deeper.

After a moment Feliciano pulled his fingers out and smiled sweetly to Lovi.

-"I think I'll let these little beauties do the stretching for you~" He murmured, holding up the slicked beads. Lovino wanted to shake his head but he knew that his brother didn't take resisting well, the other thing making him scared of resisting was the crop; the marks stung still painfully. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to relax when he felt the first bead pressing against his entrance, it was being pushed in gently but firmly. Lovino couldn't help but let out a muffled cry when the first bead slipped in, the feeling was so weird and new for him. The next ones went in easier than the first one, when the third bead was pushed in Lovino's body spasmed suddenly and he slipped out a breathy moan.

-"Oh~ Fratello's so cute when he moans like that~! I see, I see, for fratello it takes three pearls to reach his prostate~ Having fun, are we~? Your face is so nice and flushed~" Feliciano giggled, firmly pressing in the fourth bead. Lovino tried to silence his moans but found it very hard since suddenly he felt terribly good. He was panting heavily and the gag made him to drool slightly, suddenly keeping his head clear felt almost impossible. His head was full of frantic thoughts but the clearest one was: "Just if that bastard puts in the last one, I'm going to fucking come..." Feliciano was clearly aware of that and with devilish smirk pushed in the last one, then starting to stroke on his brother's hard length.

-"Come on, fratello...~ Moan for me, I'd love to hear that~ Come on, come on...~!" He curled his other hand's fingers around the pulling-ring, ready to pull the beads out whilst his other hand was working on his brother's length. His hand was slicked with the lubrication and pre-cum, making it easier to stroke. He pulled the skin up and back down, listening to Lovino's lusty moans telling he was close. The final ecstatic gasp was the mark, with a wide grin Feliciano yanked the beads out with one strong move, making his brother to come. Lovino's vision went all white, the pleasurable feeling tingled on his sore body as well as the little drops of sweat, the pain mixed with pure pleasure made him to come harder than ever before. Back arching he stained his chest with white, limbs twitching and a long, shivering moan escaping from his lips. He was too exhausted to even feel guilt of coming by his maniac brother's hands.

Feliciano dropped the sticky beads on the bed, his own breath was shivering and he was almost shaking of lust. He couldn't hold himself back any more, all that mattered now was to get inside of his brother, he didn't even bother to let Lovi to enjoy the afterglow of his mind blasting orgasm nor catch his frantic breath. With trembling hands he opened the lubrication bottle and squeezed some on his hand, with rush applying it on his needy length. Feliciano threw himself onto his older brother and lifted him by his hips, ready to push in the welcoming heat. Lovino's hazy eyes snapped wide open when Feliciano forced himself onto him and gripped his hips, he tried to struggle but he was still too weak and shaky to actually get off from the hold. He wasn't quite ready yet; his body was too sensitive to take another round right away, though the biggest reason was the shock and fear from the first time Feliciano penetrated him too forcefully and roughly. All he could do was a weird sound, a mix of moan and cry, when his brother pushed himself inside to the hilt. Feliciano let out an ecstatic moan and held himself deep.

-"O-oh god~ It feels even better than on the last time~! Fratello's still so hot and tight inside~!" The younger Italian began thrusting rather forcefully into the tight, velvety heat of his brother. He couldn't take it any more and brought his hands up, untying the gag and pulling it off. The first thing Feliciano did was to clasp his lips on Lovino's into a hungry kiss, pushing his tongue past the bitten lips into his brother's mouth. The first thing Lovino did was to gasp air properly when the gag was removed, though Feli captured his lips right away. He tried to pull away but was just treated with a fairly rough thrust for his efforts to resist. That elicited a moan out of him, making his lips to open even more and allowing Feli to get in further. Feliciano let his tongue to do it's sloppy dance along Lovino's, making the saliva run down their chins and form sticky strings.

Feliciano's every thrust was blissful but as well very painful to Lovino, the tight ropes rubbed his limbs very uncomfortably even though he had leather between them and his skin. His body was over-sensitive at the moment, making his brother's length reaching deep inside him feeling almost painfully good. Lovino couldn't even breath because of the passionate kiss and the suffocating pleasure, he was close to passing out. Though, for his luck or not, Feliciano pulled back from the kiss to moan something haphazard before filling him up with his cum. They both laid still and panted heavily whilst their sweaty skins sticked together, making it even harder for them to separate from each other. Finally Feliciano forced himself to sit up and pull out of his brother with a long, pleased sigh. Lovino turned his head away glad that it was over, he couldn't have taken it much longer than that. He heard that Feliciano was talking to him but he didn't give a fuck what he was saying, all he wanted to do now was to sleep. His eyes fluttered close when Feli was untying the ropes and he fell into the sweet oblivion.

-"That was heavenly~ You enjoyed as well, didn't you fratello~?" Feliciano talked casually while undoing the ropes. He smiled softly when he noticed that Lovino had fallen asleep already and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

-"Aww, che carino...~" He murmured and pulled his brother into a bit more comfortable position on the bed, starting to take off the gloves and the shoes.

-"These were so good-looking on you I just had to fuck you, fratello~" Feliciano giggled and took the articles of clothing and other things back to his wardrobe and drawers before snuggling back on the bed beside his older brother, who was already sleeping soundly.

-"...Buona notte, mio fratello~ … … Ti amo~ I hope one day you can say the same. ...This is such bitter bitter sweet love, isn't it...?" He whispered against Lovi's back before he shut his eyes and started sleeping.

* * *

><p>And there~! Next chapter's going to be on... ...next year! :3 I have far too much to do to finish one on this year~<br>*poke poke* ...I like reviews~ owo


	4. The World Meeting

Hello once again, it's the new chapter~ ...*totally didn't take long to write this* And in this chapter we'll take that overused world meeting setting and very big amount of cruelty and violence~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Lovino felt soft lips pressing on the crook of his neck and teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. The pair of slender hands wrapped tighter around his body and a dark, playful voice whispered in his ear.<p>

-"Fratello...~ I can feel that you're awake already~" Feliciano chuckled softly and bit down on Lovi's neck. A violent shudder ran through Lovino's body and he slowly opened his hazel-green eyes to look down to his brother. He was greeted with a happy smile and a giggle.

-"Good~ It's boring to be awake alone~ ...Veh, I had so much fun last night, fratello~!" Feli sighed happily and hugged his brother tighter, who in turn would've wanted to run away, but couldn't. Lovino just grunted quietly, his hips hurt like hell. The hot tears started to swell in his eyes again, but this time he didn't even try to stop them. His shoulders shook in the rhythm of his sobs as he whispered out faintly.

-"W-why...? J-just why are you d-doing this to me...?" For the tiniest moment he could swear that Feliciano looked guilty, but that face was quickly replaced with clearly fake over-worried one. Feliciano brought his hands on his brother's tear soaked cheeks and bent over him, whispering faintly with a honey dripping tone.

-"Because I love you. Too much." He leant down even more, lips barely touching Lovino's, then whispering out with a bit darker tone.

"...Far too much..." Before Lovino could even answer to that his brother's soft lips pressed forcefully on his, kissing him rather aggressively. Though after a moment the kiss felt more desperate than angry for Lovi, who was already confused of it all and didn't know what to think of it. His younger brother felt heart-breaking sad, in a way Lovino understood him. He didn't want to feel sympathy towards Feliciano, but somehow he craved for his acceptance. The younger Italian could be very nice to him too, at those moments he felt truly angelic but could very quickly descent back to his devilish self. Lovino was woken up from his dizzy thoughts when Feliciano pulled away and licked the thin string of saliva off his lips.

-"If you aren't aware of it, the world meeting is in two days." The younger Italian stated suddenly. Lovino froze. What did this mean? Would he finally get out of the house or would he be locked up still? Would Feliciano use that for some public humiliation or what the hell was on his sick little mind?

-"...I-I didn't know. So what?" Lovino mumbled faintly, trying not to look directly in his brother's face. Feliciano took a grip of Lovi's collar and forced him to look in his eyes. With face close to his he whispered with a playful, yet dark and lusty tone.

-"That means you'll get to taste a little bit of freedom. But only if you're a good boy... Don't even think of escaping from me, I wouldn't like that. Because when I find you, you'd better prepare your sorry ass..." With a slight tug on the collar Feliciano clasped their lips back together in a deep kiss. Lovino shuddered when he felt his brother's warm and wet tongue wrapping around his, delving it's way deeper into his mouth. He had a huge urge to bite on Feliciano's conquering tongue, but the tight grip of his collar prevented him from doing so; who knows if his fratellino would yank the collar in his fury and therefore break his neck... For his neck's safety Lovino kept his mouth open for his brother to kiss and prayed that he didn't want anything else now. After a rather long while Feliciano pulled back and laid back down on his brother's chest. He was silent for a moment before murmuring against the bare skin.

-"...I'm so happy to have fratello by my side...~"

Lovino shuddered; how he could say something like that after what he said and did earlier?

-"You... You're a completely rotten bastard..." Lovi felt his brother chuckling a bit against his chest before lifting himself up and answering.

-"Rotten? Me? I know that already. In turn, you're so ripe and perfect; my forbidden fruit... That's why I desire you; to savour your sweetness bite by bite and push you down to the spiral of decay until you rot like me... That's when the true bliss will begin, my precious fratellone...~" Feliciano's voice had a little mocking and clearly excited tone in it. His lips were curled in a small smile and he leant his head against his hand, amber eyes glistening confidently. Lovino hated that sight and those words, this far he was scared, but now he was angry. Without further thinking he shoved Feliciano off him and yelled at him.

-"You're fucking sick! Leave me alone, leave me alone, **leave me alone**! I don't want your "love"! Just fuck off!" At the end of his rant he slapped Feliciano across the face. The smaller brunette silently held his cheek and looked away, seeming a bit stunned by Lovino's sudden outburst. Then he slowly turned his head back to his brother. Shivers run up Lovi's spine when he caught the glimpse of Feliciano's now cold amber eyes, he seemed to be really really mad. Before Lovino could do anything he got a fist in his face. With a pained groan he fell on his back on the mattress and held his nose, as he turned his head to the side he saw the crimson drops against the white sheet. Feliciano was clearly furious when he climbed on his brother and wrapped his fingers around his throat, choking him with a cold look in his eyes. Even though Lovino was angry a moment earlier now he was just plain terrified again and tried to pull his brother's hands off around his neck. Though his struggling was no use and his blood slicked hands slipped on Feliciano's wrists, he tried to plead Feli to stop but he didn't have enough air for even that, not even desperate gasping helped him.

For Lovino's luck Feli understood to stop before the man under him lost his consciousness, so he slowly undid his fingers and panted heavily, looking sternly down at his brother.

-"...I'm very displeased of your behaviour. Seems like you can't be a good boy after all..." With that said Feliciano got off the bed and turned his back to his hurt brother, starting to dress up. When he got his clothes on he walked to the door. Lovino curled up on the bed, letting out slight whimpers and sobs. Just before Feliciano stepped out he stayed still for a moment, sighed and murmured quietly:

-"Get dressed and come to downstairs. I'll treat your nose and then we'll eat." Feli didn't even look at his brother, he just walked out of the door and to downstairs. Lovino's body shook and he was breathing with a frantic pace, his face and throat hurt like hell. Just why he thought that Feliciano wouldn't beat him up any more? ...Though he did admit that it was a stupid idea to hit him in the first place; of course he would hit back. Hard. Lovino touched carefully his nose and winced, pulling quickly his hand back. He really didn't know how he would stand Feliciano touching it. At least he tried to help, maybe that was a apology from him? Well, Lovino had never understood his brother. Slowly he pulled himself up to sit on the bed and looked around; his clothes were in a small pile on the floor. Lovino stood up carefully and wobbled a bit as his head was still a bit dizzy and shocked from the earlier. He dressed up quickly and walked to the door, leaning a bit against the door frame and bracing himself for what was coming. Then he quietly left to downstairs. Lovino kept his head down as he entered the kitchen, afraid to look at his brother. For some weird reason he felt guilty, as if he was broken Feliciano's trust. This thought made him to shudder instantly; why the hell would he worry of hurting his captor's feelings? Feliciano didn't even look at him.

-"Oh... You came... Go in the living room, I'll come right away." Lovino let out a quiet grunt as an answer and slowly dragged himself into the living room, slumping on the couch. It took few moments before Feliciano arrived with a little first-aid box and sat next to him, not even trying to make any kind of eye contact. Silently he started with cleaning off the partially dried blood off Lovi's face, his moves stern and almost harsh. Lovino winced and let out pained sounds many times when his nose was touched, and this was just cleaning up, not the actual treatment. When Feliciano actually concentrated on his nose he had to bite his teeth.

-"Does this hurt?" Feliciano asked with a monotone voice and ran his finger down Lovi's nose, not looking in his eyes. 'Yeah' Lovino managed to grunt behind his tightly clenched teeth. Without his expression changing a one bit Feliciano pinched hard on Lovi's nose, examining it a bit before letting go. This act brought tears in the corners of Lovi's eyes, but bravely he choked the tears back and tried to bare trough it.

-"It looks a bit swollen and bruised, but I'm sure it'll be fine for the world meeting. If it isn't I'll put some make up on you." Feliciano stated and stood up, taking the first-aid box and leaving Lovino alone again.

Lovi sat on the couch for few moments more before he was called to eat. The same cold behaviour continued during the dinner; Feliciano didn't chat about things like normally, now he just ate silently and quickly, finishing before his brother and left. For Lovino it felt so unsettling, somehow Feli almost ignoring him hurt the most of all he had done. He couldn't help it but he honestly cried. He was so tired and worn out.

The day slowly turned into night and Lovino went to bed early, just wanting to sleep for eternity, wanting to escape this all. Though he wasn't really that surprised when Feliciano decided to come to sleep too. The one thing that made him to feel empty was that Feli didn't cuddle against him and whisper sweet nothings, but turned his back to Lovi and fell asleep rather quickly. It really wasn't good to have angry Feliciano around, Lovi knew, but he didn't know what to do about it. After a while of laying on his back unable to sleep he noticed something; a faint light in the room. The curtains were tightly closed and it wasn't certainly the light that came under the door. Then he noticed it; the light really came from the door, it wasn't closed properly. Lovino's heart raced, this excitement, he was finally getting away and he would make it! With a quick glance to his sleeping brother's back Lovino slipped out of the bed, trying not to make too much noise. His legs almost didn't hold him, but the adrenaline kept him up and going towards his salvation. This time he wouldn't fail; the door was definitely open! Lovino parted the door as much as he needed to slip out to the corridor and then he ran.

The next damn thing Lovino noticed was that he was laying on the floor and it hurt. He couldn't believe it; he tripped on something on the completely wrong moment! Though, there was nothing in the well-lit corridor that he could trip on. He felt a slight pain on his leg, a bit under the knee, almost like he had run into something very thin... Yes, that got to be it: a string. There was a string across the corridor indeed, but how it got there? When Lovino tried to lift himself up he was harshly pressed back down with a foot.

-"Well, well, well... Where's my bitch going in the middle of the night?" A cold voice above him asked. It was needless to say that the voice belonged to his beloved younger brother. Lovino couldn't do anything but shake and try to whimper out some kind of answer, absolutely terrified. He was caught again and this time Feliciano wasn't in his greatest mood, he would most likely get a painful punishment for his effort to escape.

-"Aren't you gonna answer? It's bad if you don't have any reason to sneak out like that..." Lovino could hear how Feli gritted his teeth while talking which meant that he was extremely furious. Before he could try to answer the foot stomped on his curl. He froze. No. No no no, this was bad, very bad if he was right of what his brother was intending to do. With a devilish grin Feliciano pressed his foot down harder and grinded it roughly. Lovino's back arched as he cried out in pain, trying to grasp Feli's foot to make him stop.

-"N-No, please stop! I-It hurts too much! Ngh, I'm sorry! Please! I won't do it again! Ever! Just stop!" Feliciano just enjoyed watching Lovino wriggling in pain and crying. Such a simple act elicited such a beautiful reaction from his precious brother and with just a slight move of his foot he could make him to scream louder and louder. He sincerely smiled. It looked crooked and twisted on his face, definitely creepy as fuck, so it maybe was better that Lovino didn't notice it when he was too busy with squirming on the floor. Feliciano abruptly lifted his foot and kicked his brother's side, grunting maliciously.

-"Get up." Lovino was absolutely terrified and tried to get up as fast as he could, failing few times because he was trembling so much. He pleaded quietly during the whole process:

-"N-no more... I-I can't take any more, s-stop already... I'll be a g-good boy, I promise...! D-don't hurt me... Please..." As he got up Feliciano pressed him against the closest wall, keeping him secured with a fairly tight grip of his hair. With his other hand he started playing with the injured curl.

-"I'm so disappointed in you, fratello... You failed my test. I do not take it lightly when you play with my trust. I thought I could give some space to you but no, of course I can't. ... I dare you; one more time, just one more time..." He delivered a sharp tug to Lovi's curl before continuing. "...and I'll fuck you up." The last words whispered from Feli's lips dripped hatred, making Lovino to shudder and the tears stream faster down his cheeks. He really regretted that he stepped into so obvious trap, but his desire to escape just blinded him back then. For top of that he made Feliciano mad.

Feliciano let go of his brother's hair, but didn't let him to slide down the wall. Harshly he picked him up on his shoulder and carried back into their bedroom and dropped him on the bed, letting him to gather himself while he closed and locked the door. Lovi shook on the bed, fearing for what Feliciano might do next. For his surprise Feli just slipped silently under the covers and once again turned his back at his brother. Lovino didn't know whether to let out a relieved sigh or feel bitter of that Feliciano was going to continue ignoring him. He hesitated for a moment before softly touching on his brother's back and whispering barely audibly:

-"F-Feliciano..." The younger Italian grunted as a mark that he was listening. Lovino swallowed softly before he spoke again, carefully asking:

-"...C-could you turn around...? Please..." Feliciano stayed still for a moment before he turned around facing to Lovi. His amber eyes were still cold and he was clearly in a not-so-good mood. Lovino shivered under his gaze, but tried to be brave. Slowly and carefully he reached out to touch lightly Feliciano's chest.

-"...I'm sorry. Of everything. T-that I hit you earlier and that I tried to e-escape... Just please, d-don't ignore me any more." He moved himself a bit closer to his brother, pressing his forehead against his chest and wrapping arms around his waist. Lovino didn't really know why he was doing it, but he kept telling himself it was better not to have furious Feli around, even the "loving" one was better. Mostly he was afraid that Feliciano wouldn't accept his apology and would hurt him more. His heart almost literally twisted upside down when he was shoved away harshly, little tears pricked in the corners of his eyes again and the rejection felt bitter. Lovino's heart twisted even more and he felt numb when Feliciano got on top of him. He looked up eyes wide and body shaking, but instead of getting beaten into bloody pulp he was kissed tenderly. Feliciano moved his lips as gently as he could with no trace of cruelty any more, as to accept the apology and make it all better now. Lovino felt utterly relieved and even with he didn't like the fact that Feli was kissing him he did nothing to stop him. Maybe for this once the kiss didn't feel so awful... ...But he still resisted kissing back. Lovi parted his lips slightly, almost like inviting his brother in, subconsciously though. Feli let his tongue dive between the full lips into the inviting heat, he felt so happy! The punishment of ignoring his brother had worked well, of course it did, he knew it better than anyone; the one who had been ignored by his dear brother before, but not any more. It hurts the most, more than harsh words or beating; to deny someone's existence.

Feliciano pulled back a bit, pecked few kisses on his brother's warm lips and smiled.

-"I forgive you~ I always forgive fratello, I love him so much~" Lovino didn't know how he should respond to that, so he settled down to a small nod and a tiny bit of a smile. It seemingly was enough for Feliciano, who leant down to smother his brother in loving kisses. After a while he pulled back breathless and whispered with a slightly hoarse tone.

-"Fratello... Can I fuck you?" Lovino's eyes widened a bit, not only at the question itself, but the fact Feliciano asked for his opinion first! He really didn't know what to answer without angering Feli nor hurting himself just more.

-"Just say yes or no." Feliciano continued, looking sharply down at Lovi. "Be honest. We can skip it for tonight." Lovino looked up eyes wide and finally brought himself to shake his head and whisper out a faint 'no'. Instead for the slap he was waiting for Feliciano caressed on his cheek gently.

-"Alright. It was quite a long day for you, I understand. For this time I'll give you the luxury of saying no..." With a soft kiss on the lips Feliciano held his brother close, not in the sexual way, but the loving and soothing way. Lovino trembled a bit in the hold but managed to relax and somehow held on Feliciano as well. Actually, he was very damn tired... So he shut his eyes and fell asleep in Feliciano's sweet embrace.

Two days later Lovino fidgeted next to his brother in the French airport, waiting for the taxi to take them in the meeting place. He still wasn't allowed to take the collar off, but Feliciano took the name tag off "just in case", as he said it. Lovino had hard time trying to hide the collar under his shirt and tie and even now the outcome was barely decent. Feliciano giggled a bit.

-"That looks just silly~ Why won't you keep your shirt collar open~?" Lovi shook his head.

-"No. I don't want to walk around with a collar around my neck like a god damn dog..." Feliciano smiled slightly and corrected:

-"A bitch, you mean. More precisely, my bitch~" Lovino shuddered. For his luck they were in a public place where Feliciano would do nothing to him, so he intended on not being alone in the meeting. Their taxi arrived quickly and they got to continue their journey to their destination. Feliciano seemed slightly nervous since he straightened the hem of his uniform jacket and patted dust off it or fixed Lovi's tie quite often. Lovino in turn was nervous of seeing people and explaining why he wasn't around for couple of weeks. Feli had made it very clear what would happen if he'd try to escape during the meeting or search for help, so he decided not to try that. Yesterday was kinda nice when Feliciano decided to be kind to him again and didn't demand even for a quickie in the shower. But then Lovino realized it: Feliciano kindly held himself back for two days, which apparently means that he has planned something for today. He quickly glanced at his brother and met a smile with a pair of amber eyes with a strange glint in them. Feliciano intertwined their fingers gently and held his brother's hand, leaning against his shoulder.

-"You look so serious, what are you thinking about~?" He asked rather innocently.

Lovi flinched a bit, but let him to be affectionate.

-"...Just all of the assholes I have to meet there. I don't want to see that perverted Frenchman, fucking Antonio nor that damned Potato-bastard. It's enough for my nerves already that we're in France, but I don't want to see that nation himself!" He mumbled annoyedly. Feli pressed a little bit tighter against him and slipped his hand on his brother's thigh. He chirped with his innocent voice in Lovi's ear.

-"You seem tense... I want to help with easing your stress, let me suck you off...~" Lovi looked away and abruptly pushed Feliciano off him.

-"No thanks." He answered shortly and leaned his head against the window, glaring at the streets of Paris like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

-"I... just wanted to help..." Feliciano sighed out with small tears in his eyes. Lovi felt sickened; why he had to act like that? At home his reaction would've been way different... He felt relieved when they arrived at their meeting place just in time. He got out of the taxi quickly, barely waiting for his now clumsily acting brother.

-"F-Fratello! Wait for me!" He whined and gripped the hem of Lovi's jacket, forcing him to stop and turn to him. At the exact moment Lovino turned around to look at Feliciano the leash was clipped once again to his collar.

-"You shouldn't run away from your master like that, you know...~" Feli whispered darkly and tugged the leash. Lovino gripped the leash in terror.

-"W-wha- No! Not here, please! I-In front of everyone! I-I can't... Take it off, I beg you!" He pleaded, really not wanting to meet anyone like this.

-"Don't worry, I won't give the leash to anyone else, I'll keep you safe from all perverts there~ Go ahead and think of a good explanation why you're on a leash...~ I guess the others will be curious of it~" Feliciano chirped and started dragging his brother to the meeting by the leash.

Lovino had no other choice but keep his head up and look extremely pissed as if he was doing something really unpleasant. ...which he actually was. Really he would've wanted to run away and hide, but couldn't. He did hear some nations giggling, some going all 'aww, how cute' and some not giving a fuck what the Italian brothers were doing this time. Belgium, Bella was the first to stop them.

-"Ooh, you're so cute together~ Lovi, this thing is kinda kinky~" She squealed and gave a naughty wink to Lovi. That made the elder Italian blush and the younger Italian to frown the slightest.

-"So why you're even wearing this thing in the first place?" Bella asked with a curious smile. Feliciano perked up instantly, he was curious also what kind of answer his beloved brother had created.

-"...It's a bet. I lost and now I have to be that fucking idiota's dog for this day." Lovino answered with a serious face. Feli smiled a bit, his fratello seemingly was as good with acting as himself. Talk about acting, now was also his time to shine. Feli hugged tightly his very awkward brother and exclaimed happily:

-"Just look at him, so fluffy and cuuute~ I should've put dog ears on fratello too, then he would be cutest of all~!" When he and Bella started an excited conversation of dressing Lovi up as a cute little doggy a certain Spaniard came to talk with overly embarrassed Lovino.

-"¡Hola, mi amor~! What is that thing on your neck~? I'd love to have a dog like you~ I'll ask Feli to give the leash to me!" Antonio talked fast and was clearly fascinated of the collar and leash on Lovino's neck.

-"...It's none of your business, fuck-face. Dare and touch the leash, I'll kick your ass if you do!" Lovi snapped at him, fearing what would be the outcome if the Spaniard would get the leash... Antonio didn't give up.

-"Aww, don't be mad at me, Lovinito, I'm just curious of it! And why your hermano menor is holding the leash? Some sexy roleplay you two have~?" He chuckled, nudging lightly Lovino's side with a pervy smile. Ouch. Too close, far too close... But Lovino wasn't going to show it, it was already embarrassing enough to walk around in a leash as "a punishment of a lost bet".

-"Do you really think that I fuck my fratellino! It was a god damn bet I lost, that's why I'm on this fucking leash! Satisfied, bastard?" He growled at the Spaniard. In a way, he spoke the truth; He didn't fuck his fratellino, his fratellino fucked him.

-"Oh Lovinito, always so feisty and cute~ Watch out or I'll snatch the leash and see will you do it in the doggy style~" Antonio smirked and slapped on Lovi's ass. On this part Feliciano had noticed the conversation of one-sided flirting and annoyed answering and he didn't like that at all. His beloved fratello's ass belonged to him and no other should touch it! Feli cut the conversation by jumping on Antonio and hugging him tightly, almost too tightly.

-"Tonio~! How are you?" He chirped and let go of the surprised Spaniard.

-"Feli~! I'm great! Cute doggy you have there, can I borrow him for a second~?" Antonio answered with a wide smile. Feli's jealously almost kicked in, which would've resulted a quite painful fist-in-the-face for Tonio, but he kept calm and shook his head.

-"No, you can't, he's mine~" He answered cheerfully and dragged Lovino away from the Spaniard. The meeting started and the Italians headed to their seats. This would mean a boring hour and a half of talking about boring things before the coffee break would be. After that things would get a bit more interesting as the coffee break tends to make nations wild...

Ludwig talked, as always... Feliciano rested his head against his hand while Lovino slept. Ludwig. A powerful friend of him. A useful friend of him. Feliciano smiled. Fratello was always so jealous of the attention he paid to the German, but seems like fratello doesn't like the attention he got either. Such a complicated person, isn't he? Feliciano barely listened and was quite sleepy himself too, but he didn't let himself to fall asleep. What would he do if someone stole fratello while he was sleeping? He wouldn't allow that to happen! Suddenly Lovino woke up, frowned a bit at the German talking about important things and sat up straight. Before Feliciano could do anything he took the leash off his collar and stood up, leaving the meeting room. Nobody quite paid attention, Lovino did that once in a while when he was bored. Feliciano in turn pouted slightly and put the leash in his pocket, deciding to go look for Lovino after the coffee break had started.

Lovino sat alone in a empty office which was one of the many coffee break rooms reserved for the nations. This one was for the southern Europeans. Knowing Francis there was some kind of trick included, why else would he separate all nation groups into different rooms? This room would be his main goal as he loved molesting the Italians... Lovino stood up from the couch and took a cup of coffee for himself. Being alone is the best thing ever, he thought whilst he sat back down on the couch and sipped his coffee. He didn't need to be afraid of Feliciano or anything else since everyone except for him stayed trough the meeting. Lovi was apparently delved in his thoughts for a long time since suddenly the door opened. Lovino glared up to see would it be that perverted Frenchman or bastard Spaniard. His eyes widened in fear when he recognized the person in the doorway.

-"Ciao fratello...~ Found you finally~" Feliciano chirped and closed the door behind himself. Lovino started shaking again, there was something sinister in his brother's tone of voice. He wanted to be alone, but apparently Feli had different plans. Lovino kept his head down, his heart racing and breath hitching in fear. He barely could drink his coffee without spilling it, that amused Feliciano greatly. The younger Italian took a cup for himself as well and sat next to his brother to chat about pointless things like he always used to. Lovino didn't even listen to him, he just gulped his coffee down as quickly as he could and abruptly stood up, putting the cup on a table nearby and rushed to the door. Just when he was about to get it open a hand behind him slammed it close. Feliciano pressed his lips on the back of his brother's neck and murmured against it.

-"Where's fratello going all sudden...? I was looking for him for so long I can't let him escape now..." He slid his hand down the door and locked it. Lovino shook between the door and Feliciano's body pressing against his back, his lips on the back of his neck making him shiver. Feliciano flipped him over against a wall and kept him tightly secured to it. Lovino didn't like this setting a one bit.

-"What the hell you're thinking you're doing! Let me go!" He tried to struggle off the firm grip he was held in.

-"Fratello...~ I'm bored and horny, you're here just perfectly for me...~ Why would I let this opportunity to slip away~?" Feliciano whispered heatedly, lips dangerously close to his brother's. Lovino felt just numbing fear; not here, not now, not this!

-"P-Please, not here... A-And I'm definitely not in a mood for this!" He tried to convince Feli, who in turn just tilted his head and smirked.

-"I'll get you in the mood..." With that said he opened Lovi's pants and slipped his hands in his boxers, wrapping his slender fingers around his brother's length. Lovino blushed bright scarlet and let out a sharp gasp, gripping his brother's shoulders, intending on pushing him away. When Lovi's defence was down Feli took advantage of it and clasped his lips on his brother's, pressing him harder against the wall and rubbing on his member. Lovino dug his nails into Feli's shoulders and gasped a bit. Feliciano sucked on his brother's lower lip, slightly nipping on it before pushing his tongue in his mouth. Lovino gave up on resisting; it would be no use and Feliciano would force him anyway. He swore against Feli's lips when the rubbing on his length started to feel too good to resist, though, he earned a hard bite on his lip for that.

After a short while Feliciano pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips.

-"Mmm, the taste of coffee fits you fratello~ It's as bitter as your words..." He murmured and gave a long, teasing stroke on Lovi's length before continuing. "But your moans of lust and pain are sweeter than honey...~" Lovino flinched and bit his lips, trying not to let out any sounds his brother might enjoy. The task was harder than he thought; Feliciano's fingers knew how to make him moan and wriggle in ecstasy, even against his will. Feliciano smirked and squeezed a bit harder on Lovi's length, examining his flushed face.

-"Don't try to tell me you don't like it... That blush, the pace of your breathing and most importantly _this_..." He grinned and stroke Lovi harder. "You've gotten so hard already~ You are feeling good! Why you can't be honest with me...?" Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled out:

-"N-no! I-I'm not feeling good at all, you bastard... S-stop it..." He clenched his teeth together and tried to push Feli off him by his shoulders. Feliciano didn't move an inch. He grinned like mad with a dangerous glint in his amber eyes.

-"You can't stop me. If you scream and attend people here, I'll be the victim...~ Or do you believe that the cute and innocent little _Italy_ would even try to rape his mean and violent big brother, ve~?" He said the word "Italy" in especially hateful tone. Lovino flinched; Feliciano was right.

-"N-no... Please, don't! I-I won't scream, I swear..." He whispered out and panted hard. Feliciano grinned and pecked a kiss on his brother's trembling lips.

-"Good boy... Now, just enjoy~ I want to make you to feel good, my dearest fratellone~" He chuckled and stroke faster on Lovi's length, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Lovino couldn't resist any more; a long moan escaped from his lips and instead of pushing Feli away he clung tightly to his shoulders. Feliciano smirked and giggled.

-"Aww, how cute you are when you're honest with me, fratello~!" He truly enjoyed the moans and gasps he elicited from his older brother. Lovino didn't answer, he just shuddered and pressed his head on Feli's shoulder, clinging to him even tighter.

-"Oh Lovino...~ I want to show you how much I love you~!" Feliciano whispered in his ear, slightly nipping the earlobe. Lovino shuddered and mumbled out with a furious tone:

-"L-Love! T-This is not love, Feliciano, it's violence... A-And I hate you s-so...fucking...much!"

Feliciano laughed that twisted kind of laugh that made shudders run down Lovi's spine.

-"Hahaha! That's what you say when you're clinging to me, panting and bucking in my hands like the little bitch you are~! Even though you don't have the name tag on, it changes nothing...~" Feliciano continued with a bit more darker and aggressive tone in Lovi's ear. "You belong to me and you know it. You're my personal bitch and I'll enjoy every fucking inch of your slutty body! I'll make you scream, moan and beg for more~ You'll dig your nails in my back and pull my hair, but nothing makes me to stop~ Love it or hate it, you'll come anyway~ And... There's really no difference between hate and love, you know...~" He ran his fingers up and down Lovi's length, squeezing around it. Suddenly Feliciano smirked wide.

-"My my...~ You got even harder~! … Ooh, could it be that you get turned on by my words~?" He giggled and acted over surprised. Lovino's cheeks were red in shame and he was panting hard.

-"N-No, it's not that, I..." He moaned out just to be cut off by Feli.

-"Don't try. I've been noticing that you seem to have some kind of kink to humiliation. How else you could be all hard when I tied you to the bed and made you wear those fetish clothes~?" Feliciano whispered and smirked, stroking and rubbing harder Lovi's length as he felt the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

-"A-Ah, F-Feliciano... Nngh..." Lovino moaned against his brother's shoulder, bucking harder in his hands. That was the sign Feliciano was waiting for; suddenly he stopped and closed Lovi's pants, not letting him to get his sweet release.

-"N-No, don't stop it, please... I-I need it... P-Please, Feliciano..." Lovino groaned softly, clearly disappointed of the sudden stop. Feliciano smirked and took tight grips of his brother's wrists and lead him to the couch, sitting on it and pulling the other on his knees in front of him.

-"You know what I want you to do first~ 'Please your master' is my order." He said with a heated tone. Lovino's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed into a darker shade of red, but he obediently got on his knees. He gulped nervously and reached his hands to open his brother's pants, getting them open rather slowly with his trembling fingers. With a slight sob he pulled them down a bit to get to his member.

-"Do your best and I'll reward you, my precious fratello~" Feliciano chuckled and petted Lovi's head softly. Lovino shivered and gave couple of strokes on his brother's already hard length before bringing it to his lips and giving a long lick along it, then pressing the tip against his lips and twirling his tongue over it. Feliciano let out a long, needy moan and kept his hand Lovi's head, pressing him down slightly.

-"Oh yes, just like that, Lovi...~ Go ahead, take it in already~" Lovino fought hard against the tears of shame and wondered why he agreed so easily to do this, the thought making him annoyed with himself when he hesitantly let the tip slide in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, digging his nails in Feli's hips. Feliciano moaned and pressed him down, encouraging him to go further. Lovino opened his mouth wider and took Feli deeper, his teeth slightly grazing on his brother's length. Feliciano noticed that his brother was a bit tense and ran his fingers trough his hair, pressing him down more demandingly.

-"Mmh, remember; no biting... If you do I'll have one not-so-nice punishment on my mind for you...~ Public place and all, it'll be great~!" Lovi's eyes widened and he pulled back.

-"No, you wouldn't dare...!" He hissed and glared up at Feliciano, panting hard. Feli chuckled and looked down to his complaining brother.

-"I would. Wanna test?" With a wide grin he tightened his grip of Lovino's hair and pushed himself in past his trembling lips into the shocked nation's throat.

-"I'll punish you only if you bite, so go ahead and bite. Then you'll see what I've planned for you...~" He whispered, enjoying how Lovino gagged and choked on him, desperately trying to pull back. Even though Lovino had his hands firmly on Feliciano's hips he couldn't push himself away. Now, he tried his best not to bite down, he wouldn't give Feliciano the joy of punishing him. After a short moment, which felt like a small eternity Feliciano pulled himself out of Lovi's mouth, letting him to breath finally. Lovino gasped greedily for air and coughed, letting out small scared whimpers. He wiped the saliva off around his mouth, also discovering that his cheeks were wet. Just then he noticed that he was crying freely. Then he looked carefully up to Feliciano, who had let go of his hair, and mumbled quietly.

-"F-Feliciano, please... J-Just let me do this, o-okay?" Feliciano grinned and chuckled.

-"Alright, I'll lean back and let you do your work~" Lovino swallowed softly and leant back down, murmuring a faint 'grazie' before slowly taking Feliciano's length back into his mouth. This time he kept just his other hand on his brother's hip and another hand around the base of his length to prevent him from pushing it in too deep. With deep determination he began to bob his head and suck on Feliciano's length, at the same time stroking the base with his hand. His own lust made his work a bit sloppy and rushing, but that didn't bother Feli; for him it was just a nice perk to watch Lovino's flushed cheeks and lust hazed, half-lidded eyes. Lovino sure had gotten better from his first time, at least this time he wasn't as scared and surprised... Oh the care he worked with, that made a scarlet blush to rise on Feliciano's cheeks. He had hard time keeping his hands resting on the couch, he just wanted to shove himself into his brother's throat and make him to cry so sweetly... ...Instead of that he bucked his hips hard time to time. That made Lovino's hazel-green eyes to widen in shock for a second before he frowned and continued sucking with a bit tighter hold of Feliciano's hip.

Lovino just hated it, the way his brother bucked his hips. Seemingly he did that just for his own amusement... Geez, just what did he gain from that...? Some kind of sick pleasure of seeing him shocked? That must be it... Lovino felt that Feliciano's member had swollen a bit and his moans were heavier, that encouraged him to suck harder to make him come faster. Feliciano smirked slightly and murmured:

-"Good... You've even started noticing when I'm close...~" He panted heavily and closed his eyes, enjoying the wet and warm embrace of Lovino's mouth and the tingling feel in his abdomen getting bigger and bigger. His back arched a bit and he gasped, gripping the fabric of the couch instead of Lovino's hair when he came. Feliciano choked back the loudest moans that they wouldn't get caught, that would be no good...

Lovino was still taken a bit by surprise by the cum flooding his mouth even though he knew that Feliciano was going to come. He sucked off the last drops of the sticky white substance before pulling back and swallowing it. He didn't want to, but he had to, there was nothing to spit it out to and it was better not to make a mess in a public place. Carefully he looked up to Feliciano, who still was catching his breath. His brother gazed down to him and smiled gently. Then he murmured with a breathless voice:

-"Thank you, fratello~ That was really good! Now get up here and-" Suddenly there was a strong knock on the door. Both Italians jumped and hissed in unison 'shit!'.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Because I can. =w= Who will interrupt them, oh who~? Till the next time~<p> 


	5. Coffee Kisses

Hello again, it's been a long time, isn't it~? But here it is, the next chapter~

And yeah, there's this one thing:  
>Summary says clearly "rape" If you don't like it, then don't read, please.<br>Even though I mainly write about rape, that doesn't mean that I approve it in the real life.  
>It's fiction here, get over it. It's fine as long as it's fictional.<br>Internet is full of sick fucks who like this stuff, I am one of them. Fetishes and reality don't always meet, fetishes are for daydreaming.  
>And about trying to make me guilty... Keep in mind you don't know what I've been trough.<p>

Yup, there was this little ramble. Now, read, my good people~

* * *

><p>With a rush both Italians started to straighten their clothes and hair. Feliciano closed his pants and swept one pesky lock off Lovino's forehead before pressing an apologizing kiss on it.<br>-"Mi dispiace, you have to wait a bit longer now... But aren't you glad that our uniforms have long hems? They can hide certain things...~" He giggled before standing up and rushing to the door.  
>-"Who's there~?" He chirped with his sweet high pitched voice. Lovino shuddered of the sudden change in his brother's tone; from playful, dark and frightening tone, which was in a way kinda erotic and made shudders run down Lovi's spine when he whispered something dirty in his ear, to sweet and innocent one.<br>-"Oh, Feliciano! It's me, Antonio! Is Lovinito there with you? ...And why is the door locked...?" Antonio's cheery voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. Feliciano's face fell for a moment and so did Lovino's coffee cup, luckily it was empty and didn't break. The younger Italian forced a smile on his face and opened the door just to look at the Spaniard's disgustingly happy and clueless face.  
>-"Ah, it was just for our secure~ You know how Francis creeps up on people..." Feliciano lied with a wide smile, opening the door wider for their 'guest'. Antonio ruffled Feli's hair and laughed heartedly.<br>-"Yeah, I know his habits~ That pervert could teach me some tricks too... ...Lovinito! I'm here again!" Lovino didn't bother even looking at the Spaniard, he just filled up his coffee cup and mumbled out a simple 'Yeah...', then sitting back on the couch. Antonio rushed quickly to sit beside him, bumping slightly into Feliciano. Feli grinded his teeth the slightest, he didn't like a one bit what he was seeing; that Spanish bastard far too friendly with his precious fratello, he had even casually wrapped his arm around Lovi's shoulders... And the worst was that Lovino did nothing to stop him.

Lovino felt hot and uncomfortable, his face burning red. He kept his gaze down that Antonio wouldn't see that, it was embarrassing enough even without that bastard... Every touch tingled on his skin, so he couldn't just bring himself to push Antonio's hand off. Then he felt it, the murderous gaze... Feliciano looked at him, he was smiling, but his eyes were cold as ice and full of hatred. Lovi flinched and scooted away from Antonio, mumbling weakly:  
>-"Get off me, dammit..." Antonio blinked and smiled, trying to move closer to his obsession.<br>-"Seems like you actually like it, don't go away~ Lovii~" Feliciano had enough of it and rushed to sit on the couch as well, grabbing the Spaniard's hand.  
>-"Tonio, how your hands are this strong~?" He chirped, trying to get Antonio away from HIS prey. He loved that he could play so stupid...~ Antonio's cheeks gained a bit redder shade and he laughed.<br>-"Farming makes it, and ripe red tomatoes of course~ ...Like my little Lovinito here~" He answered and grinning scooted closer to Lovi. Feliciano tried everything; he talked and talked, but the Spaniard's attention was still in Lovi. He started to get a little bit frustrated by now...

Then he got an idea... Feliciano straddled over Antonio's hips, keeping a grip of his shoulders. He started weeping, looking as cute as possible.  
>-"Why do you see only fratello when I'm here too...? Tonio...?" Antonio blinked, seemingly confused. Lovi in turn seemed surprised, but knew exactly Feli was up to something. That pathetic act couldn't fool him...<br>-"F-Feli...? W-what do you mean...?" Antonio stuttered, cheeks getting a adorable pink shade. He wrapped his arm around Feli's waist, which made the smaller Italian feel nauseous. Inside his head he screamed "Don't fucking touch me!", but on his face he showed just a shy smile.  
>-"You know what I mean, Tonio...~" He whispered and leaned against the Spaniard's chest, facing Lovi with a small devilish smile. Lovi could just read his face; "C'mon fratello, you know what to do..." Antonio was clueless of the game being played in front of his eyes. Feli sighed softly and rose back up, taking his lips dangerously close to Antonio's. The Spaniard was all set for a make-out session with his crush's little brother, but the next thing he noticed was that he was laying on the floor.<p>

Lovino found himself holding Feli tightly against his chest, as if protecting him. It happened so fast... Suddenly his mind just went blank and he grabbed Feliciano, pushing the Spaniard off the couch. He breathed heavily.  
>-"Antonio. Get the fuck away from my fratellino. And get the fuck away from me too. Just go..." Lovi whispered in a low tone, still clutching Feli against his chest. Antonio sat up on the floor, seeming confused.<br>-"L-Lovi...? What are you-?" He started, but was cut off by Lovino.  
>-"DIDN'T I SAY THIS CLEAR ENOUGH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" Antonio flinched. He had heard Lovino shouting before, but this time he seemed really intimidating.<br>-"A-alright, Lovinito... Next time...?" Antonio mumbled, quickly jumping up and out of the door. He saw exactly what kind of tension was between those two, a sexual one. Though the way they were acting wasn't implying that they were lovers at all... They seemed too harsh with each other, too hateful... Anyway, he was on his way to the bathroom to jerk off to his dirty fantasies of those two together.

-"...He's finally gone. I'm impressed, really, Lovi~" Feliciano huffed, still being held in his brother's arms. Lovino felt sick again. Why did he even "save" Feli? Didn't he hate him? Lovi let go slowly, putting Feliciano back on the couch and curled up. He shook violently.  
>-"Hey... What's wrong, fratello~?" Feli giggled and stood up, going to lock the door again.<br>-"N-Nh... J-Just... I can't... Please, let me get my release... H-hnn..." Lovino moaned out quietly. Feliciano smirked darkly and purred.  
>-"That's the spirit...~ Take your clothes off." Lovi kept his gaze on the ground and started to take his clothes off with resignation. His breath shivered more with each piece of clothing falling on the couch. Soon he had just his boxers on. He hesitated the slightest but pulled them off as well.<br>-"D-Done..." Lovino whispered. Feliciano gave him a slight nod and walked back, sitting on the couch too. He took his jacket and shirt off very slowly, making Lovino squirm of anticipation. Finally he opened his pants, letting his hardened member out.  
>-"Climb on and ride, if you want it, Fratello~" Feliciano grinned and leaned back, waiting Lovi to act. Lovino's eyes widened the slightest, but he leaped quickly on Feli's lap, guiding him in. He lowered himself slowly, half moaning and half whimpering.<p>

Feliciano just loved how Lovi clenched his teeth in pain, but did it nevertheless, forcing the length deeper inside him. He panted heavily, clinging to Feli's shoulders.  
>-"Mmm, does it feel good, Fratello~?" The younger Italian chuckled. Lovino just looked away, not answering. Just a moment more and it'll be over, he convinced himself, trying not to move. Apart from other times, now he did it for himself. For once he wasn't physically forced, but now more mentally and by himself. The thought made him frown, why was he forcing himself? He could get fucked by so many other persons... But how he didn't leave with Antonio? He could've done that. Feliciano doesn't act weird when there's others around... But he just didn't want to. For now, he felt quite satisfied after all... His brother's lap was hot and inviting, for once feeling kinda safe. Feliciano kept his hands on the couch, letting Lovi to do what he pleased. With a small gasp Lovino began to move, lifting himself up and pressing back down, moaning slightly. He shook the slightest still, feeling the heat growing again. He needed it so bad... Lovino could hear how Feli breathed faster and deeper as well, slightly grunting and moaning when he moved. Feliciano's eyes were closed and cheeks flushed, hands gripping the couch. He was enjoying indeed. Lovino felt oddly happy about it, somehow he wanted to prove Feli that he was good enough. He sped up, pressing himself deeper down and faster. The throbbing length inside him didn't hurt any more, instead it took him closer and closer to his sweet release. Just few more... Lovino clung tighter to Feli's shoulders and panted heavily, vision getting hazy already. So close... He felt it coming, overwhelming and powerful as always. Lovino pressed himself tightly against his brother's body, haphazardly moaning something. Feliciano's arms wrapped gently around him and for a second he didn't seem so bad... In those haze-wrapped seconds Lovi managed to do something he regretted immediately. He kissed Feliciano.<p>

Lovino pressed his lips tightly against his brother's, therefore breaking his promise not to kiss him willingly, ever. He noticed his mistake and tried to pull away, but Feliciano was quicker; he bit on Lovi's lip to keep him still. With his hand on the back of Lovino's head he continued kissing his dear brother. Lovi didn't know what to do any more, so he got into the kiss without thinking any further. The sticky white stained their chests and felt icky when it dripped down. Lovino pulled back to breathe and looked away, embarrassed of his thoughtless act. Feliciano wore a smug smile, loosely keeping his hands around Lovi's hips.  
>-"Mmm, coffee~ Mind giving me more~?" He chuckled, making Lovi shudder and tear up.<br>-"Fuck! I-I didn't mean it! I wasn't going to... But- God dammit..." He stuttered. Feliciano shrugged slightly, smiling still.  
>-"Such a shame...~ That means I have to take them myself~" With a swift move he pushed Lovi on his back on the couch, leaning over him. Feliciano lifted his brother's legs on his shoulders, harshly thrusting into him. Lovino gasped and moaned, trying to struggle.<br>-"No! I-It's too soon, I can't now! Come on, you came already!" He complained trying to push the younger man off him. Feliciano silenced him with a deep kiss and held him down, using Lovino's body just to fulfil his own need. He knew there wouldn't be much time left. Feli wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with Antonio, after all he might've noticed what they were up to. He could be potentially dangerous. Lovino's soft whimpers turned him on just more, all thoughts just flying right away when he saw that sweet face. The way he tried to escape the kiss, but couldn't... The bitter taste of coffee REALLY suited Lovino, his brother was just like that drink. Strong, bitter and always kept him perked up. Sweet if mixed with enough sugar. Gets a softer taste if milk or cream is used... Feliciano laughed inside his head, "cream"... Indeed.

Lovino turned his head away when Feli pulled away of the kiss. The sight of that bastard licking his lips made Lovi feel strange. Not quite uncomfortable, but not nice either... That was the predator's gaze; the gaze that told that the prey was going to be eaten to the bone. Lovino shuddered, how fitting... Feliciano was slowly eating away at him. If he didn't give up soon or manage to escape, it would be very bad. Lovino wanted to go home. He wanted to crawl under the blanket and forget it all. He didn't want to go back to the meeting, he just couldn't. Not after this... His brother's panting was getting lustier, he was close. Lovino could feel the nails digging into his hips and the forceful thrusts shook his whole body. Then something warm filling him up and soon Feliciano laying on him breathless. The tears pricked in his eyes again, it's the same position again and again... Feliciano topped him always and rough, not caring how he felt. Lovi lifted his arm over his face to hide his eyes. Feliciano snuggled slightly against him before lifting himself up, he blinked a bit when the strong sobs shook his brother's body. With a sad frown he pulled out of him and sat up on his knees, then standing up and getting paper towels to clean himself up with. Lovino curled up on the couch, crying his pain out. He was sure Feliciano was just going to leave him there and go back to the meeting like nothing had happened, but instead he felt the cum being wiped away from his thighs and chest. Feliciano was being gentle again. What did he even benefit from that? Didn't he already get what he wanted? Lovino kept his face still hidden when his pants were lifted back up and a soft kiss was pressed on top of his head.

After a moment he was being bothered again with a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Lovino didn't want to know... His hands were gently pulled off his face and he met Feliciano's worried gaze. Like hell he was really worried... Lovi glared at him, tears still falling down his cheeks. Feliciano just kissed on the corners of his eyes and wiped his cheeks.  
>-"What's fratello so sad about? Look what I made for you~" He chirped and moved aside. On the little coffee-table was a cup of coffee with whipped cream on top. Lovino was honestly surprised.<br>-"I bought that whipped cream next to the airport~ Remember when I told you to wait a moment? It was then~ I figured this would cheer you up~" Feliciano smiled, eyes sparkling. These were the moments he would be normal again...  
>-"Feli... Thanks, I guess..." Lovino mumbled and picked the cup up. "You haven't drugged this, have you?" He asked before drinking. Just to make sure...<br>-"No, I haven't. I have no reason to do so~ Guess what, I think we're not going back to the meeting now~ Let's just relax." Feliciano answered with a wide smile, sitting down next to Lovi. Hot coffee, soft hands around his waist, a cheery voice telling him pointless things, sometimes a soft kiss on his shoulder or neck... It all felt so safe. Lovino finally could relax. He was exhausted, but strangely happy. That's what relationships are supposed to be about... But no complaining, he sure enjoyed those brief moments when everything was like before.

When Lovino had drank his coffee Feli smiled the slightest.  
>-"Can I have a kiss now? I love it when you taste like coffee~" He asked carefully. Lovi shrugged. He had done it once, so why not. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on his brother's lips, earning a shy giggle. It was all an act, but it was still damn cute. If Feliciano was like that more often...<br>-"More!" Feli exclaimed happily, curling a strand of hair around his finger. Lovino decided to give it a go and softly set his hand on the side of Feliciano's face, grazing his lips slightly against his. He earned a soft moan, which encouraged him to go further. Lovi sighed slightly and pressed his lips tenderly on his brother's, moving them against each other. He felt the tip of Feli's tongue against his lips. Lovi flinched first, waiting for Feliciano to bite him or something, but relaxed then, licking slightly over it. Feli parted his lips more, inviting his brother in. Lovino smiled slightly and let his tongue dive between the full lips, Feliciano tasted sweet as always. It was harder to notice though when he was being rough, the coppery taste of blood covered usually that delicious taste. Lovino found quickly that his hands had changed their place; the other one was on the back of Feli's head and the other one was firmly around his waist. For some reason he didn't want to let go. He also wondered how far Feliciano would let him go like this... Now he just had a sudden urge to push him down on the couch and just kiss him until they both were out of breath. Lovino shuddered at that bizarre desire and pulled away.

-"I-I can't do this..." He mumbled quickly and turned away, staring at the wall. His heart pounded so loud he barely could hear his own thoughts. Feliciano was confused of the sudden stop, he really had enjoyed that brief intense moment. He slightly touched Lovi's shoulder and whispered.  
>-"But why not...? I really liked that and I bet that you did too. Come on, fratellone..." The sweet tone was too much for Lovino, act or not, he really liked it. He turned swiftly around and pushed Feliciano down. He let out a soft yelp which was soon muffled by Lovi's lips over his. The kiss was soon deepened and it turned just more and more passionate. Lovino didn't even notice how his hands travelled on his brother's body, searching more warm skin to touch. They parted time to time to breath, but continued kissing right away. Soft and slick, sharp teeth, he could feel everything with his tongue. Lovino wondered how deep in he could reach, but was surprised by Feli's tongue conquering his mouth without any warning. Lovi closed his lips a bit, it was almost like Feliciano was fucking his mouth. The feeling made him to drool a bit more. He didn't know how long they had been there just making out, but once again, a knock on the door interrupted them. Lovi sat up quickly and frowned.<br>-"Who the FUCK is there NOW!"  
>-"Uh, I'm sorry, Romano. Have you seen Italy around? He's not in the meeting." It was Ludwig. Lovino grimaced, he hated that bastard even more than Antonio.<br>-"Why the fuck I'm supposed to know where my brother is!" He answered bitterly.  
>-"I see... I'll go look for him then... Ciao?" The German's voice faded away and the sound of his heels soon disappeared too. Lovino made a gagging gesture.<br>-"Oh dio... 'Ciao.' Why the hell does he even...?" Feliciano sat up as well and hugged his brother.  
>-"Mmm, it's just Ludwig... He's trying to be nice. But thanks that you didn't tell him I'm here. I know he has a crush on me, but... I have different person on my mind...~" Lovino flushed slightly, that sounded like a confession... He didn't know what to think any more.<br>-"Uh... I wanna go home." Lovino mumbled.

Feliciano was bored. The plane trip really wasn't that long, but Lovino was so exhausted that he fell asleep on his seat. It wasn't even that late yet. But now he at least had a moment for himself to think. And so he did. First off, Lovino's behaviour towards him had changed. He sure was resistant as hell when it came to fucking him, but if it was some kind of romantic cuddling, he would play along. A small, but quite radical change still. Feliciano was happy about that. He would reward Lovi well for this. The carrot and stick method works. Too bad he had to punish more than reward his dearest brother... But it was his own fault, he wasn't just submissive enough. Oh well, the most tough ones are more fun to break...~ Lovino shifted slightly, his curl bobbing invitingly. A naughty smirk spread over Feliciano's lips as he grazed over it with his finger. The small breathy moan was a blessing for his ears.  
>-"Still as beautiful sound as ever~" He hummed to himself. Lovino's cheeks had a slight scarlet glow and his lips were parted. With a small smile Feli kissed him and swept some hair off his forehead.<br>-"I love you~" He whispered and tried to sleep too.

Lovino felt awkward after what happened in the meeting. He really didn't know what exactly happened, but he wouldn't let it happen again. Feliciano was oddly nice to him, so he was planning something for sure! Though when Lovi tried to avoid him for a day and dodge when he wanted to cuddle, it didn't work that well. Feli didn't have enough nerves after few failed attempts and the grabbed Lovi by his hair, kissing him rough and leaving a bleeding mark on his lip. Lovi glared at him and he just looked sternly back before letting go. Feliciano was somewhere for the rest of the day and Lovino read a book. If he tried to listen very carefully he could hear a sound of heels from the upstairs. Feli's fulfilling his perversions, he guessed and didn't pay any more attention to the sounds.

At night he put the book away, ate something quick and went to the upstairs. Feliciano wasn't in their bedroom, but instead there was a pile of white fabric and a letter. Lovi walked closer. The letter had clearly Feli's handwriting on it.

_Wear these, fratellone~  
>I'm rewarding you~<br>-Feli _

Lovi frowned slightly and put the letter away, then picking up the fabric. It appeared to be a long white coat, like the one doctors have. There was also a red shirt, white tie and white pants.  
>-"Geez... Why this kind of clothes...?" He huffed to himself but decided to give it a try. Lovi knew where this was going, so it would be better just be submissive and it wouldn't hurt. He put the clothes on and just looked at himself. A doctor outfit... What the hell Feliciano was up to now? Then there was a small knock on the door.<br>-"Hey Lovi~ You dressed up yet~?" Feliciano's cute voice called from the other side of the door. Lovi swallowed. Here it goes...  
>-"Yeah, come in and tell me what's this about!"<br>Then it was silent. After a small while the door opened slowly and Feliciano stepped in. Lovi's eyes widened and a scarlet blush spread over his cheeks.

Feliciano was wearing a nurse hat and a really short white button-up dress with high collar and short sleeves. A red ribbon decorated the hem and the sleeves, as well as the chest and the hat as a little red cross. White gloves and fishnets gave a nice touch to the outfit, as well as the red high heeled shoes. He sure was a stunning sight. Lovino didn't know what to say. It was obvious that some kind of roleplay was on Feliciano's mind and Lovi sure wanted to know what was going to happen. Feliciano gave him a shy smile and turned around to close the door. The dress wrapped perfectly around his ass, Lovino had to resist the desire to push him on the floor and just fuck him.  
>-"Doctor~ You called me here? Are you sick?" Feliciano said with a slight smirk, looking over his shoulder seductively. Lovi smirked as well, he liked where this was going.<br>-"Yes, I did. Kind of, you could say... But it's not that. Come here, nurse." He chuckled.  
>-"Yes sir!" Feliciano exclaimed and walked to him slowly, keeping an intense gaze in his eyes. His amber eyes had fire in them and the sexy look he gave under his long lashes made Lovi shiver.<br>-"It's the time of the year I need to inspect you. Please, sit down on that desk." Lovino grinned and gestured at his desk. Feliciano nodded and obediently sat on the edge of the desk.  
>-"Well, my nurse... How naughty you've been this year?" Lovino asked, glancing at Feli's gorgeous legs.<br>-"Oh~ Very. I must say, VERY naughty, sir~" Feliciano giggled, moving his legs in a bit more seductive pose. Lovi shook his head.  
>-"Oh no, that won't do at all~ You must be punished then...~ Bend over, my nurse."<br>Feliciano smirked.

-"My pleasure, sir...~"

* * *

><p>Aaaaand there was this chapter~ More coming... ...um... When I have time~<p> 


	6. Two-Faced

Well... This is it. The end.

I don't have enough energy nor interest to continue this any further. The end is as planned, but a bit sooner than I first thought.  
>And no, I don't support abusive relationships. I'm gonna say this before some smartass decides to educate me on how wrong I think.<p>

Fiction is fiction. And enjoy it good!

* * *

><p>Lovino gulped softly when his brother turned around, bending over to him. His skirt lifted up a bit as he leant his upper body against the desk.<br>-"Is this good, sir?" Feliciano asked in a playful voice, wiggling his ass the slightest. Lovi gathered himself for a second, though it being quite hard as the beautiful figure of Feliciano laid before him. The tightness in his pants wasn't yet unbearable, but pretty close already.  
>-"Yes. That's very good..." Lovino managed to mumble before reaching his hand to pull up Feli's skirt. He was wearing white panties with red lace decorations. Oh that sick, sexy bastard... For Lovino's surprise, he actually thought it was cute how Feli worked that hard to please him. But as it was a payback from earlier, Lovino couldn't appreciate it that much. Too many thoughts raced trough Lovi's head but once he laid his hand on the soft and warm curve of Feli's ass, every single one of them flowed off his mind. Feliciano peeked cutely over his shoulder.<br>-"S-sir...? What are you doing? W-what kind of punishment is it...?" He asked in his sweet voice, cheeks dusted in deep red. Lovino caressed the soft skin lightly, just wanting to feel it against his fingertips. Feliciano was so cute, so cute and helpless right now... It infuriated Lovi for some reason.  
>-"...I'm going to punish you hard, my little nurse... I call you to my office and you offer yourself like some kind of slut." He whispered with a hoarse, a bit malicious tone and brought his hand up. Feliciano didn't even have time to look surprised before the hand was sharply lashed down on his buttocks. A startled yelp left his lips and he gripped the desk under him.<br>-"A-ah! S-sir...! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like t-that!" A red mark stung on his skin, the burning feeling making him crave for more. Lovino didn't listen to him, but raised his hand once again and brought it down with an echoing smacking sound. Feliciano yelped softly, slightly surprised that Lovi actually had enough strength in his slaps to actually hurt him. He took every smack with a wide smirk, enjoying every second of it. Hit after hit they landed on his ass, making the scarlet hand marks deepen in colour. Lovino enjoyed it as well. He could take his frustration on Feli and hurt him, this time not getting even punished for it. This time he had the power and it felt so damn good...

Lovino kept delivering the sharp smacks until the pain brought tears in his brother's eyes. Just then he stopped and caressed his sore bottom.  
>-"Have you learned your lesson, my little nurse? Is this enough of a punishment?" He murmured softly, slowly sliding his finger along the deep red skin and making Feli shiver under his touch. Some bruises started to form on his dear fratellino's ass, how lovely~<br>-"Y-Yes, d-doctor...! I-I won't be a bad nurse anymore...!" Feliciano moaned back, little tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Lovino smirked and took a grip of the collar of Feli's dress, pulling him to stand up. He kept his younger brother tightly against his body, just feeling his shivering figure and whispering in his ear.  
>-"That's good to hear... I'm glad you learnt your lesson. I'm gonna give you a treat for that." Lovino leant in to kiss sensually on his quite helpless brother's neck, smirking against it as he felt how fragile it was. Just a little twist and it would snap in half... Slowly he let go and took few steps back, sitting down on the edge of their bed. Feliciano turned around a bit tentatively, looking so cute that it almost hurt. Lovino couldn't take his eyes off those long, shapely legs wrapped in fishnets. Feliciano's legs trembled a bit as he took a wary step towards his older brother, giving him a sense of being in charge. He just loved acting. But everything for his brother, even this. Lovino made an eye contact with him and grinned slightly.<br>-"Get on your knees. I bet you'll like this treat...~" Feliciano nodded and took few steps forward, then kneeling before his older brother. Quickly he proceeded to open Lovino's pants with his slender fingers. Feliciano wore a content smirk when he pulled his brother's erected member out. It felt so hot in his hand. Feli couldn't remember when was the last time he wanted something inside him this bad. Lovino leant back slightly and spread his legs to give Feli more space to work with.  
>-"Well, my nurse... Do you like it?" He grunted, enjoying his new position. Feliciano nodded with a rosy blush on his cheeks.<br>-"Yes sir! Thank you~" He chirped before leaning down and giving a lick on the tip. The way Lovi shivered made him to smile. He gave few teasing licks more, one from the base to the tip before placing it on his lips. Lovino couldn't stand it any more, he wanted into that wet heat as soon as possible. Without any warning he grabbed his brother by his hair and forced his length all the way in his mouth. Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise and he instinctively tried to pull back as he couldn't breathe. He felt dizzy as his brother's taste filled his mouth; mild, salty honey. Lovino just pressed him down harder, making him gag and tear up. Feliciano frowned a little, his brother was getting carried away... Through the panic that clouded his mind he quickly scrambled a little device from his pocket and hastily pressed the button.

Lovino yelped and let go of Feli's hair, letting him to pull back. Feliciano gasped air greedily, a string of saliva attached to his lower lip and from there connected to Lovi's cock. Then he looked up smirking.  
>-"Don't get too carried away. I give you power as far I'm comfortable with it...~" Feliciano murmured with a triumphant tone. Lovino rubbed his neck in a slight shock. It was the collar, he had felt a spark. Strong enough to hurt, but weak enough not to do any damage. Lovino's sense of power got quite a crack. Slowly he brought his hand up to the collar. Well, it had been a bit heavier than a sturdy leather collar should be, but... A shock collar. Of course, it was Feli who bought it... An easy way to keep him under control even in situations like this. Lovino sighed a bit and adjusted the collar.<br>-"Uh... Sorry? Can we continue now?" He mumbled, impatient and a bit embarrassed. Feliciano just smiled up at him.  
>-"At once, sir~!" He leant back down to take the length in his mouth. Feli ran his tongue up and down the length as he sucked on it, stroking with his other hand. His other hand sneakily slipped under the hem of his skirt, slowly and teasingly touching himself. Lovino moaned softly when the wet and velvety heat wrapped around his cock. Feliciano was really good with his mouth... His tongue and lips found all the right places, his hand squeezing down around the shaft. Lovino kept his hands away from his brother's head that he wouldn't get another shock. Feli knew by himself what he was doing, he didn't need a guiding hand even though it gave a nice feel of power to Lovino. The gloves on Feli's hands felt new and exciting. A bit sticky latex glove made an amazing contrast with Feliciano's hot and wet mouth. Feli smiled a bit into his work. The more he stroked and sucked on Lovi, the more harder he grew himself.<p>

Lovino felt the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen. He didn't want to cum just yet, he wanted to make it inside Feliciano. So he carefully pushed Feli backwards that he would stop sucking on him. Feliciano looked up at him with his big amber eyes.  
>-"S-sir? Why you want me to stop...?" He whimpered softly, looking even annoyingly cute.<br>-"Need you to come up here with me, I'll give you something even better now..." Lovino murmured gently, pulling his brother up on the bed. Feliciano smirked slightly and pushed his older brother on his back and straddled over his hips.  
>-"Ah, of course~ Let me help, sir..." He moaned, skilfully slipping his panties off, still straddling over Lovi's crotch. Before Lovino could even understand what happened, Feli had already lowered himself on his hard length. The feeling was unbelievable, it was the first time he had been inside anyone like this. Though the bitter thought that his own brother was his first disgusted him. But he couldn't dwell into that thought much as Feliciano already started to move. The feeling was so intense he had to close his eyes and concentrate, or else he would lost his mind. At least he felt so.<br>-"Ah~ Sir, does this feel good~?" The younger Italian chuckled while riding his older brother. Lovino forced himself to open his eyes and look up. The sight of Feliciano's slender body wrapped in white spread across his vision. The lusty glint in his eyes, those scarlet cheeks and that soft panting... He focused his desire hazed mind on answering to Feli.  
>-"Y-Yes, t-that's very good...! I've never felt better, my nurse...~" Lovino managed to say between his heavy panting. His hands crept up on Feliciano's ass, gripping on it and forcing him to move faster. Feli yelped slighty of the surprise, but let Lovi do what he wanted. Afterall, it was a prize for his good behaviour lately. And he sure seemed to enjoy it. Maybe too much actually... Lovi was never this enthusiastic when it was the other way around. A darker mood begun to cloud the younger's mind, carefully eating the pleasure away and replacing it with pure sadistic malice. Lovino didn't notice it, he was too busy with his own business. He felt truly good for once. His fingers kept digging into the flesh of his little brother, drawing him closer to himself. He couldn't stop himself pushing deeper and deeper into the heat. Feliciano looked down at Lovi's flushed face. He seemed like enjoying it quite a bit. Too bad. He just wanted to bow down and sink his teeth into Lovi's neck, make him scream and fear again. But not yet. Feliciano decided to wait until his brother would come. He moved a bit faster, squeezing down demandingly. Lovino made a cute face and a small squeal, how adorable... For Feli's surprise his brother looked up into his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. In a way it was quite shocking, but oddly pleasant too. When did Lovi start liking him this much? Feliciano almost regretted the bitter thoughts he had when he felt his brother's tongue rubbing against his. Just almost. Caught in the heat of the moment he let it slip and kissed back, biting slighty, but not too hard. Lovi's hips rocked against his harder, he could feel his older brother tensing up already. Couldn't blame him, it was a delicious new opportunity. Feli smirked, he would have finished quickly too in Lovi's place...<p>

Lovino moaned against his brother's lips, gasping as the pleasure hit the top. His mind went all fuzzy and warm when he released himself inside Feliciano. His vision stayed hazy for a moment, but he could still see that Feli was smiling. Or... Was that really a smile?  
>-"...You two-faced slut... Why you can't like me being on top...?" Feliciano muttered.<br>-"When I top you, you just refuse and say you hate me. But when you're the one to top, you treat me so... nice. J-Just fuck you-" Lovi blinked hastily to get the haze off. There was tears swelling up in the younger's eyes.  
>-"B-But-! If I treat you the same way as you treat me, you're fucking beating me up!" Lovino groaned, lifting himself to sit. Feli stared him dead in the face.<br>-"...Then why don't you try and defend yourself? It's not like you can't beat me up."  
>Lovi's breath stopped. It was just absurd, how someone would want that...? He shook his head slowly.<br>-"I don't think I want to do that." The corner of Feliciano's eyes twitched and his hands shot up to Lovi's throat, pressing him back into the mattress. His grip tightened as the tears spilled down his cheeks.  
>-"HOW MUCH I HAVE TO HURT YOU BEFORE YOU STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!? Lovino! Stop being such a pussy and HIT ME!" The elder Italian's eyes widened and his hands shot up to pull Feli's hands off his throat. Not quite succeeding, so in panic kicking Feli's side with his knee. His brother groaned in pain, grip loosening a bit. It was just enough for Lovi to jump up and pounce him down. The fear was so normal to him already that it didn't cloud his mind that much anymore. Everything was clear. He wasn't the fear's helpless victim anymore, not even guided by it. Yet he was just making true another order given to him. Their bodies hit the floor, rolling across it. Everything was just sprawling limbs, fists and skin, bruising up and feeling soft under rough hands. Then there was nothing more but black.<p>

_...Um, hello?_

_Seems like you can't see them anymore. _

_Ah, you seem upset. It must have been just a little error, I'll try to get them back. _

_...Nope, it's all black next few weeks. Better than nothing, hm? I'll help you back on track in a minute! Let's see... Here! A close shot from the keys resting on skin._

The cold metal rested against warm skin. Lovino lifted the keys around his neck, looking at them. His neck felt weird as the collar was gone. Weird enough, he even missed the feeling of rough leather around his neck. Lovi turned his head a bit, his eyes trailing up a pair of legs. Bruises blossomed on the pale skin, some of them purple, some even golden. The mass next to him shifted slightly. Feliciano looked up trough his bangs. He cracked a smile, wincing and touching his split lip with his tongue. Yesterday Lovi bit him a bit too hard, but it was okay. He was getting good with it. He snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, the collar on his neck feeling a bit uncomfortable. Feliciano adjusted it a bit, nonetheless enjoying it's rough feel. His hands felt sore from the bondage he was earlier today. Oh how he loved the ropes when they were so tight he thought his joints may pop out of their place. He taught his brother well with the fine art of violence. Plus, now he didn't give a fuck about anything anymore, which made him stronger. One day he argued with some dude and got hit, but instead of submitting to him, he hit back harder. Oh how proud he was! Feliciano could have purred contently as his brother's hand laid upon the crook of his neck. He never knew would he just brush over it gently or dig his nails into it... It was so exciting not to know. Feli pulled himself up, leaning against his lover. Lovino smirked and brought his lips down on Feli's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Feliciano yelped softly, shuddering slightly. The sound he made wasn't exactly pained, but rather pleasant... For added effect Lovi brushed his hand into his brother's hair and grabbed it tightly, making the smaller man squirm and whine. When he pulled away and let go, Feliciano was just panting and trembling mess, but a rather happy one.  
>-"...I love you, fratello~" He whispered softly, holding on his brother. Lovino smirked and pulled him close.<br>-"You are one sick pervert... ...But I've grown pretty fucking fond of you." He leant down to kiss Feli's forehead. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Aaaaand this might be my last contribution to the Itacest fandom. Switching series, man. (Still staying on the incest pairing...)<p> 


End file.
